Revenge
by TKDP
Summary: A disease has spread in Mighty Med, and infected all the heroes and doctors. The only people left to care for them is Kaz and Oliver (plus Boji and Fang.) They have the threat of a villain attack while the heroes are too weak to fight, and don't know what to do. Will the normos save the people who save people, or will they need help from some other lovers of the superhero world...
1. The First Signs

**Please do not kill me! I know I should be working on Disney High, but I'm feeling a little bored and I wanted to write something new. I'll be back to Disney High soon! Okay, I got this idea, and I talked it over with some fanfiction friends, and I decided to write it! This story will probably have a few chapters, but not many. More like a short story. This story is based off Moon's Choice from Survivor's: Tales From the Pack. Lots of Skoliver, but also some drama and action. I hope you like it! I don't own Mighty Med, Disney XD does. Here's the story! BTW, I'd recommend the song Somebody Killed Little Susie: by Michael Jackson. I listened to the song while writing, and it inspired me. Surprisingly, it's one of my favorite MJ songs!**

Oliver's POV:

"Hey boys." said Horace, walking in. His voice didn't sound as strong as usual, "I was wondering if you'd take a longer shift today, because a virus has spread in the superhero world, and some of our doctors and nurses are out sick."

"Oh, who?" asked Kaz.

"All of them." said Horace.

" _All of them_!" I cried.

"Isn't that what I said?" asked Horace.

"I'm still here!" cried Boji, running in, "I'll help out!"

"How are _you_ okay?" asked Kaz.

"Animals are naturally more immune to disease." said Boji, "SCIENCE!"

I rolled my eyes. "Cool the dramatics, Boji."

She rolled her eyes back at me, "Fine. But you'll regret it when I'm boring like you!"

"Hey!" I cried, as Boji ran off, giggling, to check on one of _many_ patients.

"Hey, Horace." said Kaz, "You aren't looking so good. Are you okay?"

"The truth is," said Horace, "I think I might be contaminated. I'll still try to help, though, you might need to take the lead. And don't worry. It's a superhero virus, so it won't spread to you two."

"Don't worry, Horace!" said Kaz, "The hospital is in good hands." He then proceeded to lean on a desk, knocking it over, and spilling many potentially harmful chemicals. "Okay, so Oliver will keep it in good hands." said Kaz.

I nodded. Better to just agree.

"Good, I'm glad." said Horace, "But Kaz isn't allowed in the testing facilities!"

"Of course." I said, "You can take a day off if you want. How bad can it be?"

"Trust me, you'll need me." said Horace, walking shakily out of the room.

"Um, Oliver?" said Kaz, "I think this might be bad. If this virus has weakened _Horace_ , what will it do to the other heroes?"

As though she heard him, Skylar came in the next moment. "H-hi guys." she said. She looked awful. She was pale and her features were rimmed in red. She was sweating, and her eyes were half-closed.

"Yikes, Skylar." said Kaz.

Skylar sighed, and leaned heavily against me. Emphasis on the word 'heavily.' "I know, I know…" she mumbled, her voice trailing off.

"Uh, Skylar…" I said, "Is it possible you might've been exposed to the virus spreading around?"

"Uh huh…" she murmured, looking like she was about to fall asleep on her feet.

"Yeah, she's infected." said Kaz.

"Okay." I said, wrapping an arm around her. It was then that I noticed she was shaking, "I'll take care of her, you work on any heroes who are acting or look strange."

"Got it." said Kaz.

I gently pulled Skylar down a hallway, supporting her for the most part. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. It felt like she only got the worst parts of being 'a hero.' She didn't have powers, and yet she could get diseases like this.

Suddenly, I felt Skylar's legs go slack underneath her, and I stopped suddenly. "Skylar, are you okay?"

She suddenly flung herself against a wall, grabbed onto an arm rail, and started breathing heavily. She coughed several times, and then threw up. "Oliver!" she screeched.

"Skylar, what's happening?!" I screamed in terror.

"I don't know!" she screamed. She yanked at some of her hair, as though trying to spread the pain around, "It feels like I'm burning all over!"

I was panicking. I'd never seen anyone have such a horrifying reaction to something so new! If this was how she reacted to one day of disease, how would she feel if she got worse?!

"I'm going to get you into a room." I said, trying to be calm. "Do you think you can...move?"

Skylar bit her lip and shook her head. I sighed. "Okay." I suddenly lifted her up and ran into the closest empty room.

"Thanks." whispered Skylar, out of breath. She started a long string of coughs immediately, while I stared in shock and confusion.

"I-I've never seen anything like this." I mumbled.

At that moment, Skylar's head fell back against the pillow of the cot I placed her on, and she fell asleep.

"Oliver!" screamed Kaz from down the hall.

I ran out, so as not to disturb Skylar. "What?!" I whisper-shouted.

"All the heroes I know of are here." said Kaz, "I think _everyone_ ' _s_ infected."

"WHAT!?" I screamed, no longer bothering to whisper.

Kaz nodded. "And they aren't doing too well. I've seen some collapse completely on their sides and just...spaz out. I don't know what's going on."

"Neither do I." I said, "But we need to figure this out soon. Something similar happened to Skylar and...I'm worried. I don't know, this just doesn't seem _right_."

"I feel the same way, buddy." said Kaz, "This isn't any ordinary disease. There's something strange about this one."

I nodded. "Take me to the heroes who have came."

Kaz nodded, and led me down the hall. When I got to the Main Office, my stomach practically flipped. It was true, all the superheroes were here!

"Oh...oh no." I said, softly. I didn't know what else to say. None of them looked good, so clearly the disease was spreading fast and strong. And if they were all here, who would be saving the world?!

"We're going to need to cure them fast." I said, "For the sake of the world."

We got to work leading them into different rooms, and splitting up jobs between the only staff, me, Kaz, Boji, and Fang. Oh, and Lizard Man, of course. But with five staff and hundreds of heroes...well, I didn't want to think about it. Either way, we all got down to work. I was taking a blood test of Tecton to see if the red blood cells were fighting, when I heard Boji yelp on the other side of the door, "Oliver, get out here!"

I quickly finished the blood test (I'd be getting the results in a few hours) and ran out to Boji. "What is it?" I asked.

"Blue Tornado." said Boji, "He isn't doing so well. His body has turned blue! Well, not normal, superhero blue, unhealthy, sick blue!"

I ran down to his room with Boji. Indeed, he looked bad. "B-Boji." I stuttered in terror, "I-I think he's...dying."

"No!" screamed Boji.

I covered Boji's muzzle, as to not alarm him. "Boji...when you die, you turn purple. Blue is...almost there."

Tears came to Boji's eyes, and I had to fight to stay strong. "Is there anything we can do?" asked Boji.

I shook my head, sadly. "No. We need to find an antidote, before everyone…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"That can't…" started Boji.

"It could." I whispered. Then another chilling thought came to my mind. "Skylar!" I cried.

"What?!" screeched Boji, "She's infected too!?"

I nodded, and raced down to her room. When I got there, my hands were shaking as I slowly opened the door. Skylar was coughing loudly, thank God. "H-hi Oliver." she said, weakly. I could hear her teeth chattering.

I heaved a sigh of relief. "Skylar." I said, "Thank goodness you're okay."

Skylar's face paled, well, more than it already was. "Why wouldn't I be?"

My eyes widened, and I realized my mistake. "Um…" Should I tell her? "...no reason, I was just worried you would be...sicker." Not the best excuse, but she seemed too tired to argue.

"So, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Like death." she responded.

"What?!" I screamed.

"Relax, I'm exaggerating." said Skylar, "But I really do feel awful. What is this, anyway?"

I knelt down so that we were face to face with her lying down. "We don't know." I said, trying to stay calm, "But as soon as we get Tecton's blood test results, we might be able to find a cure. Until then, just...hang tight."

Skylar coughed harder, and I rubbed her back, concerned. "Do you want some water?" I asked.

Skylar shook her head. "I don't think I can drink anything. Or eat anything."

My eyes widened. I was going to have to force her to eat, or else...nothing. I'd force her to eat.

"Okay." I said, softly. "If you need anything, just call." I gestured to the intercom on the wall.

She nodded. "I...I think I'll be fine." she quietly stated.

I stepped out of her room, and sighed. There would be a ton of work today, with all the sick heroes. It would probably take me hours beyond my usual work schedule, but I was willing to work if it meant saving the people who saved people.

 **Okay! So, the story won't have long chapters like Disney High, so this will probably take you less time to read. I don't know if that's good or bad, but I hope you liked the plot! I'll hopefully be back soon with another chapter and a Disney High update. Bye!**


	2. Time of Dying

**I'm back! I hope you're happy about that! Here's chapter 2! Okay, so I just published a new one shot called I Love Me Too, and I encourage you to check it out! I recommend the song Numb: by...someone. I don't know who. (grins awkwardly) Now to respond to reviews!**

 **Writer207: Thanks! I was hoping it was good! Sorry Writer, but Blue Tornado is gone. Too bad...I'll try to make this chapter good and, I don't know, maybe a little funny. You judge!**

 **DragoKing999: Glad to hear it! I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **TakeThePRNDL: No. I only ship Skoliver, and honestly I kind of resent Skaz. Sorry to disappoint you, but there's other writers who'll do that kind of stuff.**

 **BeautifulSupernova: I don't know, some of the crazies might...You know what, sometimes life doesn't go the way we want it to. We're just going to need to pray for those heroes. But you'll know why soon. Yeah, unfortunately, some people will go. :(.**

 **saamie: Well, it isn't exactly creative since it's based off a book, but I liked tagging it to Mighty Med! Glad you liked it!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: I'm glad you liked it! I know, it'll be sad, but it has to be done. Let's hope Skylar doesn't die. I'm trying to update regularly, but I'm a professional procrastinator. XD! You'll find out in the next chapter! I'm glad you liked!**

 **I got nothing more to say! I hope you like this!**

Oliver's POV:

It was already midnight and we'd only been able to help twenty heroes. Twenty out of thousands. I was almost sure it was hopeless. Many heroes, including Blue Tornado, had already died, and we were all afraid of what might come next. I was about ready to throw in the towel, when I heard an excited yap come from down the hall. Next thing I knew, Boji was charging at me.

"Oliver!" she cried, "The results of Tecton's blood test has come back! We have a cure!"

"Where is it?!" I cried. Maybe we had some hope after all.

"The labs are trying to make as much as they can, and we should have a few gallons by tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?!" I cried, "We need that stuff today!"

"It's either tomorrow, or never. What do you want?" asked Boji.

I sighed. "Okay, I'll wait and continue to try to help heroes."

"Okay." said Boji, "I'll try to deliver some of the cure here, but I won't be able to carry much."

"Good luck." I said.

"I'll need it." said Boji.

 **2 hours later**

I was giving Solar Flare a shot that'd hopefully help numb the odd pain, when Boji ran up to me. She waited until I'd finished my work, before grabbing my sleeve in her teeth, and dragging me off. "Follow." she whispered, through the cloth.

We were both in the hallway, along with Kaz, who Fang had dragged there before racing off to help Alley Cat. "What's going on? Boji…" I asked, my words trailing off when I got a look at Boji's face.

Despite her white fur, she looked almost paler. "What's wrong?" asked Kaz.

"I have the serum." whispered Boji, as she removed a package from her back, where it was strapped.

"That's great!" I cried, "Why do you look scared?"

"Guys," said Boji, softly, "The serum could take a month or so to cure them. There's no telling how many deaths could happen between the healing time. Only the strong will make it."

My eyes widened in horror. "But, there has to be another way!" I cried. "Isn't there something else they can do to make a serum?"

Boji shook her head. "This is like no disease ever seen. There's no convenient way to cure it."

I wanted to protest, but Kaz, knowing Boji was telling the truth, said, "Then we'll just have to use it."

Boji nodded, tears in her big blue eyes. We each grabbed a bottle of the serum and began rushing to every hero.

"Okay," I said through a walkie-talkie we'd passed out to each other. "I'll take the heroes on Mighty Med's west end, (I knew Skylar was there) Boji will take the heroes on the east wing, Kaz, you take the heroes on the north side, and Fang will work on the heroes on the south side."

"What?!" cried Kaz, "But the north side is where Spark is!"

"What's the bigger issue here?" I asked, "Your 'love life' or the disease!"

It actually took Kaz a moment to respond, finally saying, "Fine, but you owe me."

I sighed. "Whatever. _I owe you_."

We both turned off the walkie talkies and went to tend to patients.

Kaz's POV:

Oh boy. Here I was. Hand on the knob, standing outside her door. I slowly opened it, and said "Hey." It came out awkwardly.

"Hey...oh." said Spark. She squinted her eyes at me. "What do _you_ want?"

"Just came to give you the cure." I said.

"So I'll be able to fight again?" asked Spark, hopefully, forgetting her hostility.

"Um, actually." I said, "You will need to take the serum for a long time before you'll _actually_ be completely healed."

"Oh." said Spark, "Then how are you useful?"

"Nice to see you, too." I said, sarcastically.

"Seriously." said Spark, "Like this I'm weaker than a normo."

"Really feeling the love." I grumbled.

Spark started coughing hard, and I helped her take the medicine. She might have been hostile, but she wasn't strong. She had powers, so that helped her, but even powers couldn't fight the illness.

I turned to leave, because Spark looked very tired after taking the medicine. As I turned to leave, a heard her say, in a voice much weaker than the one she'd used when I first walked in, "I'm sorry, Kaz. Thanks for helping me."

I turned and smiled. "Anytime." She sank into her pillow, and I figured she was asleep, so I crept out, trying not to wake her.

Oliver's POV:

I went over to Skylar's room, after giving a few other heroes the serum, and was shocked at what I saw. Skylar had gone completely pale, and looked like she was about to pass out.

"Skylar!" I cried, running over to her.

She flinched at my voice, and whispered, hoarsely, "Y-yes?"

"You look terrible!" I cried, "Why didn't you call me?"

"Oliver, you're busy." Skylar rasped, "So many heroes are sick. They need you."

"But they have powers." I persisted, "They can take care of themselves easier."

She gave me a sad look. "You're a doctor, and you guys have the cure. Don't waste it."

I didn't know what she meant at the time, but I'd find out later. "Here." I said, giving the medicine to her. Her hands shook as she held it, and put it in her mouth. She looked like she was going to spit it out in disgust, so I whispered, "Please swallow it."

She looked like she was struggling, but eventually forced it down. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked a little tired, but nodded. "Y-yeah. I'm f-fine."

I grabbed a blanket from a drawer nearby and wrapped it around her. "You don't need to pretend like everything's alright." I said, softly, "I know this isn't ideal, but something's come over Mighty Med."

"I know." murmured Skylar, her teeth no longer chattering, "But I'm really not used to this. I've never felt so...weak."

I sighed. "It happens to all of us. Expect in the normo world, we usually know what's going on."

She nodded.

"Do you want some water?" I asked.

"No." said Skylar.

"Come on." I said, "It'll help moisten your throat."

"I _can't_." said Skylar.

Skylar's POV:

I knew drinking water would help, but I suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of nausea spread over me. I couldn't bring myself to drink the water, for some reason. Something was discouraging me.

Oliver gave me a nervous look. "Skylar, are you alright?"

"Just go." I choked. "GO!"

Oliver darted out of the room fast. Why did I feel so angry?! For some reason, I didn't want to see anyone. Not even Oliver.

I looked around the room, and it appeared to be spinning. There was a glass of water on the bed side table, and it caused me to vomit in my mouth. "What is wrong with you?" I asked myself.

Before I could think of an answer, I passed out.

Nobody's POV:

The next few days were rough for Skylar. She refused all food and drinks, and Oliver had to practically force her to take the medicine. But medicine or not, she wasn't getting proper nutrition, and it showed. It was almost impossible to tell if the medicine was helping her, because if the sickness wasn't making her look and act strange, it was the lack of food. She was very dehydrated, but refused all efforts of help.

After this had gone on for a week, Oliver came in, and said, "Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to let others help."

"No." said Skylar, "There's nothing they can do."

"Skylar, people are dying." said Oliver, "And I can tell that not eating is taking a toll on you." It was true. Oliver could tell her cheeks were thinner, and sunken in, and her eyes were dull.

"I know." said Skylar, softly, "But I just can't."

"You have to!" cried Oliver, suddenly.

"Please, just go!" shrieked Skylar, her voice scratchy. She was once again shocked by the wave of anger.

"If you don't eat," said Oliver, "You're more likely to die. Please, Skylar. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. I don't know what I'd do without you." He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Skylar.

Skylar could feel her back wet with his tears, and suddenly realized how much this meant to him. As a hero, duty was always very important to her. And if her duty to her friends was staying alive, she'd have to do her best, whether she wanted to or not. "Give me the glass." she said, softly.

Skylar wasn't strong enough to hold it, so Oliver held it up to her lips so she could drink. Once the cool liquid hit her tongue, she realized just how thirsty she was, and how dry her throat was. She quickly gulped down all the water, and asked for more and more. Oliver knew what was coming, but he didn't stop her. She also ate a little, though she didn't have the strength to take in much, but she looked grateful.

When she finished, Oliver checked to make sure a trash can was nearby. Hey, he was a doctor, and he knew these things. Right on cue, she threw up everything she took in. "What just happened?" she asked.

"When you don't eat much for a long time," started Oliver, "You aren't able to hold much down. You need to eat only a little each day, and gradually eat more."

Skylar blushed, probably embarrassed about throwing up in front of Oliver. Then the pink drained out of her cheeks, and she suddenly fainted into Oliver's arms.

 **Okay, I will say what happens next isn't good. You'll find out what happened to the heroes, though! I've got to apologize for taking so long with the update. Well, it's here now! I hope you liked, and are maybe a little concerned about the disease. Bye!**


	3. The Mystery Unfolds

**I'm back and on an airplane to California! Yay! I'm going to be updating my stories, I hope you like! I don't have a song recommendation, so just read! Okay, so in this chapter you'll find out about this disease, and you may or may not be surprised. BTW, is it bad to have your computer out during turbulence? Oh well, I guess I'll find out! My review responses!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: You're right. Poor everyone! Here's the update! I hope it answers your questions!**

 **DragoKing999: Whoa is right! Glad you liked!**

 **saami: Yeah, isn't it sweet how kind they are to each other!? I'm glad you liked!**

 **TakeThePRNDL: What?! Skylar isn't dead! Just to be clear. Plus, this isn't an OC story. But Kaz WILL find love with a non-OC…Glad you liked!**

 **Writer207: Yeah, at least she's safe…for now. Yeah, survival of the fittest is completely correct. And yeah, let's pray the cure saves! I'll look into Horace later. And trust me, there'll be lots more Spark and Kaz where that came from…**

 **Glee Clue Rock 1251: I'm glad you liked! Here's your update!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: Thank you for that! It's been eating at me! You don't have to wait, the answer's in this chapter. But yes, the superheroes only getting sick is something to take into account. Glad you liked!**

Nobody's POV:

Revengeance floated into The Annihilator's lair with a grin on his face. Well, where his face should've been. He was still angry about being a cloud, but he was glad there was a payback plan.

"Has the deed been done?" asked Megahurts, as Revengeance floated just above what would've been his seat.

Revengeance knew he couldn't talk, so he turned his cloud-self from purple to pink. That was how the villains communicated with him. Pink meant yes, red meant no. Purple was his normal color.

Megahurts grinned, amused, and nodded. "Well done." He purred.

"What's our next move?" asked Crimson Demon.

After a long while gathering villains from around the world (and dimensions) the villains had finally come up with a plan to take down the heroes. It was unfortunate The Annihilator wasn't around to lead, because of his death, so the villains had to go with the next best villain. Megahurts. He was a surprisingly good leader, and all the villains executed their rolls flawlessly because of his instructions. Revengeance knew _he_ had.

Wi-Fi spoke up. "Are the heroes as…" he cackled, " _weak_ as we hoped?"

If Revengeance had a mouth, he'd have laughed at the memory of the once powerful heroes, lying on gurneys, too weak to even stand up. Revengeance turned pink, and all the villains hooted with laughter.

"This is the perfect time to make our attack!" cried Megahurts. "But we need some more villains. Revengeance, how much time do we have?"

Revengeance began to rumble with thunder. He got frustrated when people asked him questions it'd require a mouth to answer.

"Oh, sorry." said Megahurts. "Do…uh…we have a week?"

Revengeance turned pink. Yes or no questions was much more his style.

Megahurts grinned. "That should be enough time. Now, go back and spy on the heroes."

Revengeance floated out of the room, and, flying at a speed only wind can reach, entered Mighty Med through the air ducts as to not get caught. He imagined laughter. What could they do even if he was spotted?

He looked down on all the heroes and felt great. Some people underestimated him because he was a cloud, no weapons, no muscles, but look what he could do with no assistance! After a long time studying how to contaminate his clouded figure, and spread the contamination, he'd created a deadly, villain-made disease that'd weaken or, in some cases, wipe out the heroes! Who needs arms? But Revengeance knew he wanted to be whole again, no matter how good he made being a cloud seem. He'd destroy them all, if he had to, and use the heroes as offerings to get back his body.

Though, he couldn't take credit. It really was mostly Megahurts' idea, weakening the heroes, and then attacking them, Revengeance had just demonstrated the contamination process on a rat in The Annihilator's lair to chime in that he could help weaken them. Luckily, Megahurts had gotten the idea, and was amused.

When he looked down, he also happened to notice Oliver and Kaz. No, he was not worried. Two normos curing everyone? Yeah, he didn't think so. And he was filled with wicked glee, seeing the panic on their faces, and the dark circle under their eyes from lack of sleep. They looked like they hadn't taken a break in days.

 _And look where that's got them._ Thought Revengeance, _All the heroes are still weakened, and they're about to drop from exhaustion!_

He then saw Kaz and Oliver split up. _Time for a show._ Thought Revengeance.

Kaz headed towards the room of Spark, and Oliver headed to Skylar's. Revengeance decided to follow Kaz, because he figured that'd get more interesting.

"I have some soup for you." said Kaz. He held it up to her, and she snatched it, awkwardly, out of his hands.

"I can handle that myself." She snapped through her hoarse voice. She lifted up the bowl, but her hands were shaking.

"Really, I can help you with that." said Kaz.

"I'M FINE!" cried Spark.

Revengeance was amused. He could tell she was humiliated. A superhero needing a normo to save her? Ridiculous. Even when heroes needed help, the Mighty Med doctors were heroes. But now they were all sick, or possibly dead. He knew the stronger heroes would be the only ones to make it.

He looked down again. Spark had managed to spill the soup all over herself. Kaz grabbed a towel and started to wipe her sheets off. "Really, you don't have too…" muttered Spark, but the defiance had drained from her voice. She looked too pained to be defiant.

"Yes, I do." said Kaz. "You can accept help. I'm a doctor. I'm here for you."

He then proceed to start wiping up her uniform. Eventually, he stopped looking at her clothes, and met her eyes. She looked a little sad she needed help, but also grateful to Kaz.

When he was done, he pulled back, almost reluctantly. "Thanks." whispered Spark.

"Anytime." said Kaz, quietly walking out.

 _Ugh!_ Thought Revengeance, in disgust. Why did he sense love? It was one of the many disadvantages to being a cloud. Everyone says when you have hindered senses, your other senses become stronger. It was true. And being a cloud, all your senses are hindered, at least a little, so Revengeance had the unnatural ability to feel other people. And while villains and heroes don't get along, they respect each other. And what do they respect about each other? The common goal to separate supernatural type beings from normos. Many were angered when the two normo boys started working at Mighty Med, and if Revengeance could, he would've used his disease power to contaminate them. Unfortunately, being a supernatural being, he could only let his powers enter heroes. Normos were somehow immune. Same reason why heroes didn't catch a normo cold. But anyway, having normos know about Mighty Med, acceptable. Them working there? Ridiculous. And now romance? How awful. What was the world coming to!? There was even rumor Horace Diaz was marrying a normo! What if…(and he shuddered at the thought) there would be hero/normo crossbreed children! How terrible! Super beings and normos could never have offspring! Just as a punishment for causing him so much worry, as soon as villains ruled, he'd kill Bridgett, the rumored Normo.

Disgusted, Revengeance floated down a different air duct, the one leading to Skylar Storm's room. He wanted to check. He was almost completely sure she was dead. His sickness was so deadly, there was no way a _powerless_ hero could survive! Heck, he'd heard about what happened when she caught a normo flu. Apparently, she was a disaster! That was what intrigues Revengeance. Skylar fell under the category of both hero and normo, and she was able to get both normo and hero sicknesses. He wondered why she wasn't immune to both kinds. Maybe because there were no specific 'powerless hero' sicknesses. Was it unfair to her? Yes. Did it ever cease to amuse him? No. Was it weird that he talked so much to himself? Yes. He'd have to work on that.

He floated down the air duct, and hovered over the opening. Skylar had just recovered from unconsciousness…what!? She was alive! Revengeance was enraged! How was it possible? She must've been stronger than he originally thought. Strong and powerless? He would've laughed at the thought had he had a mouth, and not been so angered. What would the villains think if they saw this? They'd think his disease was too weak to even kill a powerless hero, that's what. And then his plan as being high ranked in the villain world once the villains took over was down the drain. And Revengeance would _not_ let that happen.

He watched carefully, also wondering what he could do. At that moment, Oliver walked in. It must've been a significantly longer way here. Or maybe he stopped to check on another patient. Revengeance didn't know, or care.

Oliver hugged Skylar, and whispered something to her. Revengeance couldn't hear, so he moved closer.

"…I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Murmured Oliver. Revengeance quickly backed up, feeling the same nauseating sensation pass over him. More romance?! His disease was NOT supposed to have ANY positive effects. On the bright side, even though she was alive she looked like, and seemed to feel like, death. Her dark eyes, sunken in cheeks, and pale lips clued him in, not to mention it wasn't viewed as healthy to sweat and shiver at the same time. How she was alive, he didn't know.

"Oliver." Choked out Skylar, "You should be helping the more important heroes."

"You're as important to me as anyone else here." said Oliver, though Revengeance thought he might actually care about her more.

Skylar smiled. "I'll try my best for you…and Kaz."

 _That's it!_ Thought Revengeance, _She has an important reason to live, and she's fighting._ Well, Revengeance knew she wouldn't be able to take much more, and quickly sent a surge of illness over her. She fell unconscious immediately. She wouldn't make an easy recovery from this one!

Oliver looked very scared, and was gently shaking her shoulder. Tough luck, kid she wasn't waking up easily.

"Skylar? Skylar!" cried Oliver. The look of pain on his face amused Revengeance.

He quickly checked her pulse, and when he realized she was alive, he looked relieved. Revengeance was annoyed by this. _If only I was able to just kill her._ But no. Revengeance didn't have the power to just kill. That would put him far above any other villain.

Oliver brushed the hair off of her face, and sighed, staring at her for a long time. It was easy for Revengeance to tell this was as hard for him as it was for her, and Revengeance felt no kind of shame. Revengeance floated out of the room, looked over all the heroes (none of them looked very good) and imagined smiling. He had certainly done his job. He was more than certain all the lesser heroes would die, and then the supervillain army would take care of the survivors. Hopefully that extra wave of sickness could take out Skylar Storm. And he would be the head villain, as soon as he 'got rid of' Megahurts.

Yeah, things were going his way.

 **Does this explain some things to you? I hope so! It should've! You now know where the disease comes from, for Pete's sake! So, do you think Skylar will make it? Do you think the villains will prevail? Tell me in the reviews! And yes, I did decide to make this a SparkXKaz fic. It fit, and there isn't any of those, so, yeah. Don't judge me, I have no idea why I wanted to do that. XD! Bye! I'm almost to California!**


	4. A Little Help

**Wow! People keep telling me they want me to update fast, and I take that as a compliment. This story may not have the most reviews, but it certainly has the most positive feedback, and I'm impressed, since I seriously thought this story wasn't going anywhere. I thought it was very…cookie-cutter, you know? Like, the unoriginal outline of any Mighty Med story. Okay, so there's an important announcement. I'm putting Disney High on hiatus. Please don't get mad, but I have no ideas where to take that story. I should've thought harder about it before writing. Just to be clear, this doesn't mean I'm dropping the story. I NEVER do that. No, I'm just going to work a lot less on it, and maybe even take the summer off, of that story, I mean. But, I'm mostly hiatusing it to make time for a bunch of special summer ideas I've got. I'm watching Teen Beach 2 today, and I'm hoping to make some stories for that fandom. I'm also going to make a Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover. Oh! I'm also collaborating with Writer207 on our story "Moonlight." Chapter one is published, so check out Writer207's profile to find it! It's in the Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover section! I guarantee it won't disappoint. Okay, so I considered hiatusing Revenge, too, but first of all, Revenge is an easier story to write, and second, I think hiatusing Revenge would let more people down. So, in case you're wondering, I won't be hiatusing Revenge. Though I will say Revenge won't be top priority, there should still be regular updates. If I've gone a long time without updating, feel free to PM me about it. Finally, I'm writing this chapter on the return flight home from San Francisco. Walking on the San Francisco beaches inspired many Teen Beach 2 stories. :)! But I'm glad to be home. I wouldn't be able to watch Teen Beach 2 if I wasn't going home. So, right now I'm sitting beside a strange man, and in front of me is a mother with a screaming baby and some guy who reclined his seat all the way. Yay me… Yeah, I'm a little moody, but hey. At least since it's, like, 1:00 everyone's asleep and I can work in peace. Even my sister (who's sitting on my other side) is asleep, and she said she wasn't able to sleep on planes. I'm actually pretty tired, but I promised myself I wouldn't sleep. Right now, I'm all business. XD! Okay, this was a long A/N but I had a lot to tell you. Without further ado, here's your chapter! I own nothing, and I currently don't have a song to recommend. Hope you like it! Now, my review responses:**

 **Glee Clue Rock 1251: Glad you liked! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Writer207: Yeah! I updated early! Yeah, Revengeance will be the main villain, but they're all plotting…Let's hope they survive! Oh, you'll find out about the normo/heroes in this chapter. In all honesty, I don't even think Allen will be mentioned in this story. Glad you liked!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Woo-hoo! Glad that happened! I'm glad. Nobody likes being left in the dark. Sorry, but Revengeance ain't finished with the heroes yet. Glad you liked!**

 **DragoKing999: Glad you liked that. Yeah, but it probably would've lasted if Spark had been less…crazy. Thanks for the review!**

 **Here's the chapter!**

Nobody's POV:

Things were going from bad to worst. The disease had grown stronger, and Skylar was almost always unconscious. It scared Oliver and Kaz, especially since if anything bad happened, it'd be on them, for being the only human staff.

Oliver raced into Skylar's room, and put a hand on her shoulder. He gently shook it, and took her hand. "Skylar." He whispered, "You have to wake up."

Skylar groaned, but forced her eyes open. "Weren't you just in here?"

Oliver stared at her in concern, and placed a hand to her forehead. "Your fever just keeps getting higher." He said, ignoring her question.

But Skylar persisted. "Why do you wake me up every ten seconds?! I just want to rest!"

Oliver pressed a stethoscope to her chest. "Your heart beat is slower." He said, softly.

"Oliver." Said Skylar, weakly, "I just want to sleep for one day. That's all I ask. You wake me up every ten seconds!"

"It's been half an hour." Said Oliver, finally. "I wake you up for ten seconds, and then you go back to sleep. You can't tell because…"

"Because what!" Skylar cried, hoarsely.

"You're getting worse." Said Oliver. He then quickly exited the room.

"Oliver!" Skylar called, but he pretended not to hear. He didn't want to face the truth, and a part of him felt like leaving could keep the inevitable at bay. If things got any worse, Skylar could die.

Unfortunately, just because they talked, a little, anyway, that didn't change Skylar's opinion. The next time Oliver came in, Skylar lashed out. "I just want some peace!" she yelled, even though her words came out softer than she intended, "I want you to stop waking me up! Please Oliver, just _go away!_ "

"Skylar," said Oliver, "I need to wake you up to give you water and pills and, you know, everything you need for basic survival."

"I'll be fine!" cried Skylar, tears welling up in her eyes. Oliver could tell she was afraid, but also was strong about her opinion. There was only one thing left to do.

Oliver got down on his knees beside her cot, and took her trembling hand. "Skylar," he whispered, "I'm afraid that if I let you sleep, you'll never wake up."

Skylar's eyes widened with horror. "Y-you mean…" asked Skylar, her voice shaking, "I-I'm d-dying?"

Oliver sighed, and nodded slowly, while wrapping another blanket around Skylar.

"Have any other heroes died?" asked Skylar.

Oliver sighed, once again, and repeated the motion of nodding. "Horace and Allen are okay, and so are the strong heroes like Tecton and Solar Flare. It's actually a wonder to everyone how you could survive without powers."

Skylar nodded. "You should check on the other heroes."

"You're right." Said Oliver, "Call me if you need anything. Anything at all."

 _I know why I'm alive._ Thought Skylar, _Duty. It's my duty to help others, and if I die, Oliver won't have the focus to help others. I need to stay alive. If not for myself, for him._

Kaz's POV:

Oliver, Boji, and Fang ran down the hall towards me. Wow, they looked awful. Boji and Fang had matted fur, sweaty paws, and were both panting up a storm. Oliver had raccoon eyes from not sleeping for, well, weeks. But I knew I couldn't have looked any better than them. We couldn't go on like this. There were too many heroes, and not enough doctors. Soon, we would drop, too.

"Guys!" I cried.

The three stopped in their tracks, running in place out of nervousness from slowing down for the first time in a few weeks.

"Guys, we can't go on like this." I said. "We're all going to drop out of exhaustion soon, and when we do, all the heroes will be at risk. They need medicine ever half an hour! We need help."

"There's no one to help." Said Oliver, hopelessly, "We're the only normos who know about Mighty Med."

"No exactly." I said, "Have you forgotten Titanio and Dark Warrior? They're normo-turned-heroes! They could help!"

"But they're the only heroes left." Said Oliver, "They need to be out doubling their work to cover for all the sick heroes."

I shrugged. I was out of ideas.

"Hey." Said Boji, "Remember that time you took me to that concert?" (Reference to Dance of Evil) "You brought along two normo friends."

"So?" I asked.

"So, what if you recruit them?" asked Boji.

"What?!" I cried, "Horace will cube us!"

"He's too weak to cube you right now." Said Boji, "And if your friends prove themselves, I'm sure Horace will be understanding. He'd do anything for his patients."

I stared at Oliver for a long time. This was incredibly risky, but we didn't know anyone else that knew comic books as well as Jordan and Gus. Well, besides ourselves, of course.

I took a deep breath. "Boji, fang, can you cover for us? We need to take a quick trip to the Domain."

Boji smiled and nodded. "Good luck."

"We're going to need it." I said.

Oliver's POV:

We burst into the Domain, running as fast as two boys who hadn't slept in weeks could. "Jus! Gordan!" I cried. Wait, was I really that tired as to mess up their names? "I mean, Gus! Jordan!"

"What?" asked Jordan, "Can't you see I'm busy decapitating unicorns?" She was currently playing a video game.

"What is it?" asked Gus.

Jordan finally turned to look at them. "Wow, you guys look awful."

"Thanks Jordan." Said Kaz, sarcastically.

"No, we know." I said, "We haven't slept in a long time. We've been too busy at work."

"You guys look like you haven't slept in weeks." Said Jordan.

"We haven't." said Kaz.

"Isn't that illegal?" asked Gus.

"Technically." I said, "But there's a major crisis at our job. Things are really bad, and we need help. We need you guys."

"Slow down." Said Jordan, "Me? Help? I don't think so."

"Why us?" asked Gus.

"It's a long story." Said Kaz, "But there's a serious issue, and we need you guys to help. We can't talk about it in public, but I'll explain when we get there. And Jordan, we _really_ need you."

"Fine." Grumbled Jordan, "But only because you're my…acquaintances. You guys are two of the few who I actually tolerate."

"Am I one of them?" asked Gus.

"No." said Jordan.

"Aww…" mumbled Gus.

"Where do you guys even work, anyway?" asked Jordan.

"At a hospital." Said Kaz, "There's a kind of plague that's spread, but it won't affect you."

"Why not?" asked Gus.

"We can't say here, but I'll tell you when we get there." I said.

"But we aren't medical professionals." Said Jordan.

I grinned. "You don't have to be."

"What?!" asked Jordan, "What kind of a hospital allows amateurs to work there?!"

Kaz and I exchanged a knowing grin. "Have you ever heard of Mighty Med?"

 **Whoa! Did you expect that? I hope you liked this chapter! I'll hopefully be posting chapter five soon! So, Teen each 2! Hooray! I can't wait! I'm still one of the only people awake on the plane, but I've never fallen asleep in a vehicle, so might as well use the time. Luckily, the baby in front of me fell asleep. Finally some peace and quiet! I sympathize with Skylar! So, bye for now! Keep an eye out for my Teen Beach 2 fics!**


	5. The New Docs in Town

**At long last, an update. I just want to say, recently I made a Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover called A Mighty Friendship, and I'd appreciate it if you'd check it out! Okay, so Jordan and Gus have just been informed about Mighty Med. Let's see what happens. I own nothing, I recommend the song Unbreakable by...someone. Blah blah blah. Anyway, time to respond to the reviews!**

 **TakeThePRNDL: Yes, I mean beach. Thanks for catching that. Glad you were happy about the update!**

 **DragoKing999: I know, right?! Unexpected. And I meant Dark Warrior. Whoops! I corrected that.**

 **DisneyChannelLover: AHHH! Thanks! Yes, Jordan and Gus! Kaz and Oliver really need help! Wait no longer, here's your update!**

 **Writer207: I know that! He he...I'm pretty sure I corrected that mistake. Well, who else can they trust who are normos? And I don't know. Maybe they'll get their memories erased. Maybe. Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Glee Clue Rock 1251: Glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!**

 **BeautifulSupernova: I know! I kinda wrote that part as a rant. I HATE it when I see two people all over each other. On the other hand, if these two people happened to be Skylar and Oliver, I'd scream, "YES!" He sure does. Let's see if he succeeds. Okay, I put what you said through google translate, and got a form of gibberish. XD! Guess Spanish doesn't translate well! We don't know. Maybe they will. You'll have to find out.**

 **Okay people! Now onto chapter five!**

Nobody's POV:

"What are we doing in this hospital's janitor closet?" asked Jordan, confused. "And what is this "Mighty Med" you've been talking about since we arrived?!"

"It's really hard to explain." said Kaz. "All I can tell you is, pull that plunger."

"Eww!" cried Jordan, "I'm not going to pull on a plunger! I don't know where that's been!"

"I'll do it!" cried Gus, "I collect plungers!"

"Great." said Jordan, "I'll add that to the long list of things I hate about you."

Gus gave the plunger a hard yank, and the puzzle appeared on the wall.

"What is…" started Jordan, "Wait."

"I've seen that before!" Jordan and Gus both cried out.

Kaz winked at Oliver. "They're perfect."

Jordan and Gus worked together quickly to solve the puzzle of the symbol of Caducio. "It's...it's…" said Jordan, trailing off in shock.

"The symbol of Caducio!" cried Gus, "But what's it doing here!?"

"Well," said Kaz, at the same time as he began reaching up to push the entrance button, "Behind this wall, is the most amazing place you will ever witness." The doors slowly opened, and Gus and Jordan's mouths dropped open in shock. "...Mighty Med."

Gus and Jordan ran in, surveying everything like two young kids who'd just entered a candy shop. "No way!" cried Gus, "I've been here before!"

"Check out all this cool stuff!" cried Jordan, "A ray gun! Now I finally have a way for payback on Gus!"

Oliver quickly ran over and took the gun out of her hands. "This is Mighty Med. The secret superhero hospital."

"Wait, superhero hospital?" questioned Jordan, "Superheroes don't exist."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Kaz, "Then what do you call this place?"

"Wait." said Gus, "Remember when we were at the Domain, and you said those two guys were Tecton and Blue Tornado? Is it possible...you were right?"

"Yup." said Kaz.

"HA!" screamed Jordan, "I knew it!"

"Wait." said Gus, "This means...superheroes really _are_ real!"

"Uh-huh." said Kaz.

"How come we never see them?" asked Jordan, bursting with curiosity about the incredible hospital.

"They move so fast we can't see them." said Oliver, "They erase our memories, they're invisible, I could go on and on."

Kaz smirked. "I've dated a hero."

Jordan's mouth dropped open. "No way."

"What?" asked Kaz, "You don't think there are teenage heroes?"

"No." said Jordan, "I know that. I just thought heroes had the good sense to know they're out of your league."

Kaz sighed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not like you've never seen heroes before." said Oliver, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know." said Jordan, "Tecton and Blue Tornado."

"Actually, there's more than that. In fact," said Oliver, a sly smile spreading across his face, "One of your best friends is a hero."

"WHAT?!" screamed both Gus and Jordan.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." said Kaz.

"Well, who?" asked Jordan, "Which friend? And what hero?"

Oliver and Kaz exchanged a look. "Why don't we introduce you now?"

Well, Jordan and Gus were more than delighted to be able to meet their hero-friend, and followed quickly behind Oliver and Kaz as they led them down the hall. As they passed rooms, they couldn't help but notice how awful the heroes looked. I mean, they knew it was a hospital, but they expected some of the heroes to be on their feet, at least. Right as Oliver was putting his hand on a doorknob, a voice sounded from around the hall, making Jordan and Gus relieved they weren't the only seemingly living things there. But their relief quickly faded when they saw who the voice belonged to.

"Oliver, Kaz!" cried Boji, "Have you gotten your normo friends?!"  
"AHH!" screamed Gus and Jordan.

"Oh relax." said Kaz, "This is Boji. She's only semi-harmful. It's Fang you've got to worry about."

"Besides," said Oliver, "You've already met her."

"We have?!" cried Gus and Jordan.

"Sure." said Oliver, "Boji, do the thing."

Boji winked, and shrunk. Her body jerked slightly as she transformed into a white husky.

Realization dawned on Jordan. "Wait! This is Boji, the one you claimed to be your dog, Oliver!"

"Yeah…" said Oliver, "Maybe it's time to tell you, I don't have a dog."

"Hey, I thought we should call her 'abnormally hairy aunt,' but _no_ we went with pet dog. The aunt thing is much more believable." said Kaz.

"Yeah!" cried Gus, "Put her in a purple robe and she is the spitting image of my Aunt Rebecca!"

Boji raised an "eyebrow," and Kaz said, "Okay…"

"How about we go inside?" asked Oliver quickly.

"Let's." answered Kaz, quicker.

Boji rushed off to care for more heroes, and Jordan and Gus's eyes secretly followed her as she left. At the same time, Oliver slowly opened the door, and flicked the lights on. A very tired hero blinked her eyes slightly, to adjust to the light, and groaned.

"SKYLAR STORM?!" shrieked both Gus and Jordan.

Skylar winced at the loud noise. "Y-yes?" she asked, very confused.

Oliver walked over to Skylar, and knelt down beside her. In a loving voice that surprised both Gus and Jordan, he said, "Are you okay?"

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I guess." she murmured.

Oliver could see her eyes beginning to shut, and shook her awake slightly. "You can go to sleep in a moment, but first you've got to see this."

He helped her lean back against her pillows, propping he rup so she could see Gus and Jordan. "Oh, hi Gus and Jordan." she murmured, drowsily, before her eyes shut.

"Five, four, three, two…" counted down Kaz.

Suddenly, Skylar's eyes snapped open. "GUS?! JORDAN?!" she cried, in a surprisingly loud but hoarse voice.

"Now it's sinking in." said Kaz.

"What are you doing here?" asked Skylar.

"Oliver and Kaz need our help!" cried Jordan.

"Wait, Kaz." said Gus, "Were you saying you dated Skylar?"

Skylar and Kaz exchanged a look. "I think I'm going to puke...again." said Skylar.

"Of course not!" cried Kaz, "Why would I date Skylar?!"

"Are you calling me unattractive?!" snapped Skylar. The two then broke into harsh bickering. Jordan and Gus were surprised. Despite the fact that they were arguing, Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar seemed to be close. Even if they worked here, Jordan and Gus hadn't expected them to become such close friends with a hero. And she did seem rather friendly with Oliver…

"Okay." said Oliver. The two continued arguing, "Calm down." They didn't listen. "I said ENOUGH!" screamed Oliver. They both stopped almost instantly and looked at Oliver.

"Uh, did you say something?" asked Kaz.

Oliver face palmed. "So guys, do you recognize Skylar?"  
"Apart from in the comic books, no." said Jordan. Gus shook his head, too.

"Really?" asked Kaz, "I mean, seriously?"

"She auditioned to be Skylar Storm in your movie, Gus." said Oliver, confused how he didn't get it.

Gus gasped. "Stephanie is Skylar Storm?!"

Kaz face-palmed. "No! Uh, she stood next to the image of Skylar Storm in Oliver's locker!"

"Jordan?" asked Gus, "You've stood in front of Oliver's locker. Jordan's Skylar Storm?"

Oliver began to bang his head against the wall. "Gus, how would that even be possible? Jordan is RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"

"Then who?" asked Jordan.

Oliver sighed and walked over to Skylar, lightly grabbing her hair. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." said Skylar, "This is getting sad."

Oliver adjusted Skylar's hair so that you couldn't see the pink streak, and then held it to look like a ponytail. "Now does she look familiar?"

Jordan tilted her head, then shook it. "Nope."

Oliver sighed. "Picture her with straight hair."

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." said Gus, though Jordan looked like she was beginning to put two and two together.

"IT'S CONNIE!" screamed Oliver.

"Connie?!" cried Gus, "That's impossible. Connie isn't a hero!"

"And yet." started Kaz, "You suspected _Jordan_?!"

"It's true." whispered Skylar, her voice sore from the arguing.

Jordan and Gus exchanged a shocked look.

"Never would've guessed it."

"Nope."

Oliver face-palmed, for what felt like the twentieth time.

"I just realized something." said Gus, a mildly nervous expression crossing his face.

"What?" asked Kaz.

"I called "Skylar Storm" lame in front of Connie." said Gus, sheepishly.

"Yup, you did." said Skylar, annoyance present in her voice.

"He he…" said Gus, "Sorry."

"It's fine." said Skylar, "I'm used to it."

Jordan gave her a sad look, before quickly looking away and pretending she'd never shown pity in the first place.

"Well," said Oliver, "I think we should let Skylar rest." The others nodded, as Skylar knelt down beside Skylar's bed once more. "You call me if you need anything, alright?" whispered Oliver, "Anything."

Skylar nodded, and weakly wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I will." she rasped.

Oliver grinned, "Now get some sleep."

He exited, and turned off the light.

"Good for you, Oliver!" cried Jordan.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"You're clearly in love with her." said Gus.

"What?!" asked Oliver, "Pshh...me...Skylar...I mean, uh...um...err...that's ridiculous! Ha ha…"

Jordan, Gus, and Kaz exchanged a look, and laughed out, "Oh yeah, he's got it _bad_."

"This isn't about me and Skylar!" cried Oliver.

"Fine...fine." said Jordan, "Whatever."

"Don't think we don't know about you making out with the cardboard cut out of her." said Gus.

"THAT WAS BECAUSE OF KAZ!" screamed Oliver.

"Sure it was." said Gus.

"The security cameras in the Domain beg to differ." said Jordan.

"Okay, whatever." said Oliver.

"Hey, I've got an idea." said Kaz, "How about we visit the girl I was actually talking about dating!"

"Yeah!" cried Oliver, all too eager to get out of this conversation, "Let's do that! Yeah, perfect…"

As they headed down the hall in the opposite direction, a certain wolf called out, inaudibly, "Shouldn't you be helping fix the patients?!"

As they walked down the hall, _away_ from Boji, Jordan had a lot on her mind, that she needed to ask about. "Guys, why do all the heroes look so...awful?"

Oliver sighed. "It's the reason we need you two. A horrible disease had spread in the superhero world, and only non-heroes (aka Normos) are immune. Plus Boji, since she isn't human. But the superheroes need constant care, and we need to be able to rest. That's why we look so awful, too. We need to make shifts, and we want your help."

"Well…" said Jordan, "I don't normally like to help people, but since they're heroes, okay."

They eventually made it to the end of the hall, and Kaz swung the door of yet another room open.

"Whoa!" screamed Gus, "Is that Spark?!"

"Who wants to know?" asked Spark, seeming annoyed. She looked bad, but not as bad as Skylar.

"Hey, Spark!" said Kaz, surprisingly cheerily, "How're you doing?"

"Eh, I could be better." said Spark. Unlike Oliver and Skylar's conversations, which either got really intimate or really awkward, Spark and Kaz kept up a relaxed and normal conversation.

"Wow, this is amazing!" cried Jordan.

"What, are you surprised you're meeting a hero?" teased Spark.

"No!" cried Jordan, "I've already seen plenty! I'm saying it's amazing that Kaz was actually telling the truth! I didn't believe him."

"What did you tell them?" said Spark in a teasing voice.

Kaz grinned, "About how we dated."

Spark blushed. "Well, that's over." Then she mumbled to herself, "Unfortunately."

"Wow!" cried Gus, "What's it like to be a teenage hero?"

"Kind of hard, actually." said Spark, "Sometimes people belittle me because I'm not an adult hero, like most heroes are."

"Okay." said Jordan, "This is...awesome, and all. But shouldn't we be, you know, cuing heroes?"

"Finally!" snapped Boji, rounding a corner.

As Jordan and Gus left, Jordan turned to Kaz. "Look. I usually don't get involved in teenage girls tuff, because...eww. But she totally likes you."

"What?!" asked Kaz, "Me and Spark? No way. She probably hates me for breaking up with her."

Jordan shrugged. "People forgive. Well, not me. But... _others_."

"Anyways." interrupted Oliver, "This disease is really serious. You aren't going to be infected, but the heroes need to be give medicine every half an hour. And there's A LOT of heroes here. Some have already died." Jordan and Gus exchanged a horrified look. "But it isn't your fault if they do. We're doing our best, but now we only have six doctors. We need to work together. Also, Kaz and I need sleep. We're trusting that you know what to do for heroes because of all the comic books you've read. Can we trust you?"

"Oh, by the way." said Kaz, "If you say yes, you might not be able to go home until the disease is controlled. Also, you can't tell anyone about Mighty Med. It's a hard price to pay, but we need to know we can trust you, or all the heroes might die."

Gus and Jordan exchanged determined looks. "You can trust us."

 **Yay! They have help! I think this was some great dialogue, what about you? Okay, I'll update A Mighty Friendship next! (Please read it! It's an awesome Lab Rats/Mighty Med crossover!) And please check out my Teen Beach 2 stories! That's all I got! Bye!**


	6. Worth It To Me

**Hey! I'm back! I just saw the new Mighty Med and Lab Rats episodes and loved them! I'll use details from the episode in this story! Okay, this one is pretty filler, just emotional junk, but I still wanted to write it. And it's not totally filler because Horace is in it! Yay! Next chapter we'll be checking back on the supervillains. I hope you enjoy! My review responses:**

 **DragoKing999: Glad you liked it! Uh, I'm not going into detail on that, just know heroes have died, 'kay? Umm...maybe I can incorporate Remix in somewhere. Thanks for the review!**

 **Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks! Here's your update! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Thanks for pointing that out, I don't normally make that mistake. Thanks! And yeah! They had to keep it a secret. I mean, they'd get cubed otherwise. I don't know. They should've realized it, but to be fair, they're pretty funny! Thanks for the review!**

 **saaami: That's fine! Your stories are great! Yeah, humor is always something I love, and sometimes I have a hard time with it. Glad you like it! Yay! Gus and Jordan! Thanks! Here's your update! Thanks for the review!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: I get you. If that actually happened, I'd be fangirling, too. Thanks! And you'll have to see. Here's your update! Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**

 **Anyway, onto chapter 6!**

Nobody's POV:

Jordan and Gus were definitely proving themselves. They knew just as much about heroes as Oliver and Kaz, and they showed it. While Oliver and Kaz took a well deserved break, they were all over the job of caring for heroes. Now that there were doctors who weren't practically falling over from fatigue, more heroes were getting cured faster. Anyway, almost twelve hours later, the first meeting of staff occurred in Skylar's room.

Unfortunately, the only staff to be called for was Oliver, Kaz, Jordan, Gus, Boji, Fang, and Horace. Horace was in a wheelchair, but he was pushing himself, and staying strong. He looked to be making a recovery.

"Who are these normos?" asked Horace.

"These 'normos' are Jordan and Gus." said Kaz, "We had to hire them to help."

"No!" cried Horace, "We can't afford to pay them! And we also can't have too many normos knowing about Mighty Med!"

Oliver sighed. "Does that matter now? Right now, we need as much help as we can get!"

"But do they have any experience as doctors?" asked Horace.

"No, but neither did we." said Kaz.

Horace sighed. "Well, I do like to randomly hire two normos every year to get underpaid to work at the hospital…"

"No way." said Gus, "I already have tons of money. I want to be payed in a different way."

"What way?" asked Horace, nervously. He didn't know what this kid wanted, or what he'd do if he couldn't get what he wanted.

"Duh, I want to be payed in empty garbage bags." said Gus, as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

Horace leaned over to Oliver, and whispered, "Okay, we can keep this one. But what about Blondie?"

"The name's Jordan." said Jordan. "I want to be payed in real money. How much do they get payed?"

"Oliver and Kaz get payed a hundred dollars." said Horace.

"I want one fifty." said Jordan.

"We can't afford that…" started Horace.

"I SAID ONE FIFTY!" shouted Jordan.

Horace looked surprised. "I suggest you listen to her." whispered Kaz.

"Fine, one fifty." said Horace. "IF you do a good job."

Jordan shook Horace's hand. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Okay, boys…" started Horace, before remembering Jordan, "And girl. I'm not strong enough to cure everyone as fast as usual, but I'm trying to cure as many as I can."

"But if you're around heroes too much, the disease will strengthen in you!" cried Oliver.

Horace placed a weak hand on Oliver's shoulder. "I'm the chief of staff. My patients come first." Oliver nodded.

"Well, we should get back to work." said Boji.

"Yeah," said Fang, "If our breaks are too long, someone could die."

"You're right." said Horace, "I need to go check on Allen. He was throwing up earlier, but now he's slept for almost twelve hours!"

"Are you sure Allen is sick?" asked Kaz, "He seems to be perfectly normal!"

"Yeah, he's sick." said Horace. "He turned into a dog while vomiting and...it wasn't pretty."

Oliver shuddered.

"Well, our break is almost here." said Jordan, "We could help out some more, if you want."

"No, you guys need a break." said Oliver, "Unless you want to end up the way we did."

They nodded. Everyone began to leave, having to care for various heroes.

Not two minutes later, Gus and Jordan came back in.

"Hey guys." said Skylar, "Why'd you come back?"

"Gus left his backpack in here." said Jordan, "And I'm here to make sure he doesn't touch anything."

"Ooh, shiny!" cried Gus, reaching out to touch a vial of liquid, before Jordan slapped his hand.

"Hey, your voice sounds rougher than before." said Jordan, "Do you want something to drink? Or some soup?"

Skylar grinned, gratefully. "I could go for some chicken-noodle soup." said Skylar, blushing when she remembered last time she had the soup. But she'd learned, to quote Oliver, 'soup goes in your mouth, not your feet.'

Jordan nodded. "Gus, get her the soup."

"Let's see…" said Gus, reaching into his bag. "I've got tomato soup...pumpkin soup...black bean soup...oh here it is! Chicken-noodle soup!"

"How is it already served?" asked Jordan, looking at the warm soup already in a bowl that Gus had almost magically pulled out of his bag.

"Sometimes I don't even know." said Gus, shrugging.

"Here." said Jordan, handing the soup to Skylar.

"Ignore it if it's a little dusty!" cried Gus.

"Gee, thanks Gus…" murmured Skylar, but her throat felt so awful, she ate it anyway.

"Hey, I just realized something awesome!" cried Gus, suddenly.

"What?" asked Jordan.

"Skylar's a superhero AND a princess! That's so awesome!" cried Gus.

"Gus…" said Skylar, "I'm not a princess."

"But that's what you told Stephanie!" said Gus.

"Gus, she was trying to protect her identity!" yelled Jordan, annoyed.

"Ah, man!" cried Gus, "I got tiaras for nothing."

Jordan rolled her eyes, but Skylar couldn't help but grin. "I'm sure Stephanie will put those tiaras to good use."

Gus grinned too. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Suddenly, Jordan blurted the thing that had been on both her and Gus's minds. "I still can't believe one of the very, _very_ few people I considered my friend is a superhero. How could you not tell us?"

Skylar sighed. "It was for your safety and mine. I mean, there was no way I could predict that you'd keep it a secret. Not to mention, Horace is particularly fond of cubing people, and I don't like to think of what would happen to me if I told someone about Mighty Med."

Jordan chuckled. "There's still one thing I'm wondering about. Well, there's a lot of things, but those can wait until you're healthy. What's on my mind is...do you remember the time when you showed up at the gargoyles and goblins tournament?"

Skylar laughed. "Oh yeah. That."

"You seemed so desperate to be considered my friend." said Jordan, "Why did you even care. You're a superhero! You could have, like, super friends. Or at least, you could hang with the popular crowd."

Skylar thought about it for a minute. "Well, I guess you were worth it to me."

"And what about when I shot that Skylar Storm movie?" asked Gus, "Why weren't you upset when I gave Stephanie the role?"

"Oh, I was extremely angry." said Skylar. "But it was your movie, and something you really cared about. I guess...I didn't want to stand in your way."

They all smiled for a while, silently. Just thinking about what each other had said. "You know," said Skylar, "Even though you're normos, you're both really super to me."

"Okay, that was really cheesy." said Jordan.

"Yeah, I know." said Skylar.

"Aww, bring it in." said Gus.

"Uh, you guys will have to come to me." said Skylar. Jordan pretended to be upset, but for once her negative attitude wasn't fooling anyone.

"Oh." said Jordan, "And if anyone asks, this _never_ happened."

 **Yeah, not my most eventful chapter, but I got the idea for this, and I really wanted a Jordan/Gus/Skylar moment. Short, sweet, and simple. You know, just something sentimental where Oliver and Kaz could be out of the way for once. I really hope this made you go, "Aww!" and not, "I feel uncomfortable." So, next chapter should be soon! Right now I've got to work on A Mighty Friendship! So, all I can say is, I hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	7. A Threat on the Horizon

**Hey people! So, I'm back with chapter 7! I'm currently on a five hour car ride, so I have plenty of time to write! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I told you something bad was happening, and I was lying. Let's see what you think! Anyway, now to respond to the reviews!**

 **DragoKing999: Thanks! And in fact, that is a good idea! I might just use it! Thanks for the review!**

 **Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed! Here's the next chapter!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Ahh! I'm so glad you enjoyed! Trust me, more humor is coming. That was an important part of the story for me! Yeah! And I know! I wish on the show they could be introduced to Mighty Med! I know! XD! I loved referencing that episode! Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed!**

 **Saaami: Aww! I'm glad it made you smile! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too! Even if it's more intense…**

 **Writer207: Thanks! XD! Jordan just had to. Yeah! It was fun to write! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest: There will definitely be more Skoliver very soon, but the other shipping in the story is Kaz/Spark. :P Sorry. I know it isn't a popular ship, but I decided on Spark/Kaz for this story. Thanks for the review!**

 **T917MA: Here's your update! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed!**

Revengeance floated back from Mighty Med after a long day of making heroes miserable, to the Annihilator's lair, where he'd attempt to give Megahurts a report of how the day had gone. He mentally smirked at the memory of the horrible things he'd done that day. He'd spread the infection thicker to the heroes who seemed to be recovering, and sent twice as much disease to that little brat Skylar Storm, who somehow still managed to be alive. He cackled to himself. After what he'd done, Skylar wouldn't think life was worth living!

When he entered, he was surprised to find the villains in rows by the exit to the Annihilator's lair. Revengeance floated over to Megahurts, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Revengeance!" cried Megahurts, "Thanks to your spying, we've been able to get an army together! We have all the information we need, and we're ready!"

Revengeance smiled, mentally, and turned pink. Yes, it was about time they took care of those heroes.

"And…" said Megahurts, "Since you've been so helpful, we want you to be leader of part of the villain army. They'd do well under your lead."

Revengeance turned yellow with amusement, a color he didn't often turn after becoming a cloud. From there, he turned pink again to signal he accepted his part.

"Good." Said Megahurts, gesturing to the west part of the army, "Take control."

Megahurts was in charge of the strongest villains, and Revengeance was in charge of…the weakest. They weren't out of shape, but they were certainly the underdogs. Oh well, so the villains underestimated him. So what? As soon as he could find a way to 'get rid of' Megahurts, everyone would respect him. Sure, he pretended to be buddy-buddy with megahurts now, but just he wait…Revengeance would get him when he least expected it. All it would take would be a sickness that'd take out cyborgs…maybe he could call up his old friend WI-FI as soon as he got a body and ask WI-FI to make a computer virus or something. If he did that, Revengeance would promise him a prominent spot on the villain army he had planned.

Beside, he'd been assigned the rookies and underdogs because he was the best, and he had much to teach. Or so he told himself.

He shifted into a horse-tail cloud, to signal everyone to straighten out their section of the army. The villains luckily got the signal, and straightened up. Then, Revengeance dove down and went straight up, to signal everyone to stand up straight, and puff out their chests to look intimidating. This signal had to be repeated a few times, but they eventually got the idea.

Revengeance went through the rest of the day struggling to train his brigade, and when the day was finally done, he floated over to Megahurts and the others.

Megahurts led the front of the army, the north side, Crimson Demon led the East side, Dreadlock led the West side, and Revengeance led the very back, the South side.

"So, how did training go?" asked Megahurts.

Everyone said it went well, and Revengeance went along. The army had done well, but he didn't want anyone to be alerted to the biggest problem in training, which was him being a cloud.

"Very good." Said Megahurts, approvingly.

"Yes." Said Crimson Demon, "Dare I say, we're ready for the war."

"War?" asked Dreadlock, "What war?! The heroes are too weak to fight! It's more like an attack!"

All the heroes cackled at this, making Revengeance a little annoyed at not being able to laugh, or make any other kind of sound for that matter.

"A toast!" declared Megahurts, raising a glass of wine, "To the villains! The most powerful form of super being!"

"I'll second that!" cried Crimson Demon, as their wine glasses clinked.

Of course, Revengeance couldn't drink as a cloud, but he felt the same excited thrill come over him. This time, the villains would win. This time, the heroes would die. This time, it was the villain's turn to take over.

The army was ready, and would fight at a moment's notice. The heroes stood no chance. The only protectors they had were normos. Obviously, their standards had lowered.

It was almost time. So soon, they would take over. It was almost Revengeance's opportunity, and he was ready to take it.

 **Well, there's your chapter! The next chapter should be coming soon! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was a little short, the next one should be longer! Ooh, what are the villains going to do?! We'll see soon...**


	8. Can't Let Go

**Well, I'm back with another chapter! Still on the car ride! I hope you enjoy! I recommend the song Stitches: by Sean Mendez for this chapter! I know, I know, fast update. But isn't that great?! I hope you enjoy! There's gonna be some romance! :O! My review responses:**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Great! I'm glad to hear that! The attack is coming soon, but not now. Trust me. I'm glad you can't wait! You don't have to wait, anyway, because here's your chapter!**

 **Writer207: Thanks! Yeah, that'll probably happen. XD! Yeah, I probably meant villains. XD! I don't remember. Thanks for your review!**

 **DragonEmperor999: (5 reviews) I'm glad you enjoyed it so much! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like the update!**

 **Saaami: YES IT IS! Well, the battle will be coming soon, you can count on that. Here's your update! Thanks for the review!**

Oliver gently knocked on Skylar's door. "Skylar?!" he called, "Are you okay?" He waited for a while, and only got a hoarse whimper in reply. Oliver gulped, nervously, and opened the door.

"Skylar?" he whispered, again. Oliver walked over beside Skylar, and his eyes widened in shock. She was even paler than before, and her whole body was shaking uncontrollably, even though the heat was tuned up and she was wrapped in many blankets.

"O-Oliver?" she asked, softly.

"Skylar, w-what happened?" asked Oliver, his nerves portrayed in the shaking of his voice. "You seem to be getting even worst!"

Oliver gently took Skylar's trembling, pale hand, and was shocked by how cold it was. He gently rubbed her hand with his thumb in an unsuccessful attempt to warm it.

"O-Oliver." Skylar repeated, "I-I n-need to t-tell you s-something."

"Wait." Said Oliver. He quickly ran over to a closet in the hall and grabbed another blanket. "Here." He said, softly, as he put it over her. It didn't seem to make much of a difference, but she still smiled, gratefully.

"A-Anyway." Said Skylar, "I-I'm not doing s-so well."

"I can see that." Said Oliver, worriedly.

"N-no." said Skylar, "I-I don' know i-if you c-can cure m-me."

"Don't worry, Skylar." Said Oliver, "I will find a way to cure you of this disease."

"O-Oliver, I-I might not m-make it." Skylar blurted out, clearly wanting to put her fears out there.

Oliver's eyes widened in shock. "Skylar! How can you say that?!"

Skylar sighed. "I-I know I-I'm not g-getting any better. I-I don't w-want you w-wasting t-time on me, if I c-can't be c-cured."

Oliver was beginning to tear up, when he whispered, "No. No! Skylar, I won't let you die!"

"Y-you should be f-focusing on m-more i-important heroes. Th-the ones with p-powers." Said Skylar.

Oliver sighed, a tear dripping down his face, plopping down on Skylar's cold hand. "As a doctor, I'm not supposed to show favoritism between patients, but Skylar! I care about you more than any hero, even without powers!"

Skylar was beginning to tear up, as he pressed his mouth near her ear, and whispered, "What would I do without you?"

Skylar couldn't hold back anymore, and let the tears spill down her cheeks. She let out a tiny sob, as Oliver took a tissue and gently wiped her tears away, careful around her already raw eyes.

"Y-you should be w-working on s-someone else." She whispered, "S-someone who h-has a chance!"

Oliver covered his face with a hand, and brushed his own tears away, discreetly. "I can't do that." He whispered.

"Y-you're a g-good d-doctor Oliver." She whispered, "Y-you'll figure it out."

Skylar held her arms out, and Oliver carefully crawled onto the cot beside her, and accepted her hug. He buried his head in her hair, crying softly at the thought of letting Skylar go.

Skyla sighed. "I w-wouldn't b-blame you." She whispered, "M-maybe things would b-be better i-if I h-had p-powers."

Suddenly, Oliver moved his head back, and kissed Skylar. It wasn't the kiss he expected, Skylar had very chapped lips from being sick, and her teeth were chattering. Plus, he hated to think of it, but her breath, to put it nicely, smelled like how you'd expect a sick person's breath to smell. But, after a minute of shock, Skylar kissed back. And as soon as she locked her lips, for one second, she stopped shivering.

She suddenly pulled back, in shock. "Whoa." Whispered Skylar.

"What just happened?" asked Oliver.

Skylar grinned. "Y-you give w-warm kisses."

Oliver laughed softly, as Skylar flushed red, realizing how goofy she sounded while saying that. "Well, do you want to be warmed up again?" asked Oliver.

Skylar looked like she was contemplating, before she nodded. "Then I'm glad I can't catch the sickness." Said Oliver, as he pulled her back in. This time, neither of them pulled back.

After a while, Boji walked in to check on them, and saw them together. 'Yes!' she mouthed. Boji crept over to a radio on a shelf in the room, and turned on 'Romantic Track 2' and crept out again. Soon, saxophone music was playing throughout the room, as the couple held each other close.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

"What do you mean 'no one's seen him'?!" Shrieked Bridgett, through the phone. She was currently in the middle of a call with Oliver's school. "I've called everyone who knows him, and the head of everywhere he hangs out! That's it! I'm calling the police!"

Bridgette hung up with the principle, and punched in '9-1-1.' "9-1-1 what is your emergency?" asked a woman on the other end of the phone.

"MY BOY IS MISSING!" screamed Bridgette, "He's never been gone so long before! I need the chief of police!"

"How old is your boy?" asked the woman, "Five? Six?"

"Seventeen!" screamed Bridgette.

"Uh…mam?" asked the woman. "If he is-ahem-seventeen, he's probably fine. Wait a few days, he'll probably turn up."

"Wait!" screamed Bridgette, "He could be-" The woman hung up. "hurt."

Bridgette screamed in frustration, grabbed her purse, and stormed out the door. "Well if that police station won't find my boy, I'll do I myself!"

Bridgette got in her car, and muttered to herself, "First stop is that weird hospital he and Kaz always hang around. Why are they there, anyway…?"

After a ten or so minute drive, Bridgette parked her car and stormed in. The place looked fairly normal, but Bridgette was a mother who'd lost her son, and she was unconvinced. She practically busted the door down, and hollered, "HAS ANYONE SEEN MY SON?!" All the already terrified patients stared up at her, confused and worried.

She walked into the waiting room and said, "Brown hair, short for his age, has ugly teeth, does anyone know him?!" Everyone silently felt bad for whoever the kid was.

Then Bridgette turned and saw a suspicious looking man crossing the waiting room. "Excuse me!" she screamed.

Titanio didn't turn. He'd been trained to ignore normos as he entered Mighty Med, and right now he had no time to talk, as he had to give Kaz a report on the various heroes and villains around the area. He still hadn't seen any villains, but supposed that was a good thing. He was told normos would leave you alone if you didn't pay attention to them, but he heard footsteps behind him, and picked up the pace.

Bridgette was practically hunting him down. "You have some nerve! Who do you work for?!"

Titanion ran into the janitor's closet, and quickly entered the code. He entered Mighty Med, sighing in relief as he went to find Kaz.

Maybe normal normos left people alone who ignored him, but Bridgette wasn't a normal normo. No, she wasn't normal at all. Bridgette stormed into the janitor's closet, practically shaking the ground. It was a wonder that she wasn't breathing fire.

Bridgette looked around. There was no one in here. "What...?" she muttered. She automatically assumed the worst. Was there some secret entrance in here? Was someone keeping Oliver hostage. "I'm coming!" she screamed, despite Oliver not being able to hear her.

She began to tear through the small space, knocking things off shelves, and scattering objects around. Coincidentally, she knocked a hand against the toilet plunger, and a certain symbol lit up on the wall. "Ahh!" yelped Bridgette, who quickly recovered from shock. "Well, there's a reason we have the internet." She muttered.

Bridgette hipped out her phone, and took a picture of the scrambled symbol, and looked it up online. She found a picture that looked somewhat like the symbol, and quickly unscrambled it. As the doors to Mighty Med opened, Bridgette stormed in, determined to find her son.

 **Whoa! Now Bridgette is in Mighty Med! A big thank you to DragonKing999 for suggesting Bridgette get involved! I have awesome ideas for this! And am I the only one who thought** ** _maybe_** **the symbol of Caducio could be looked up online? I mean, come on. The internet has everything. Well, I hope you enjoyed! Yay! Skoliver! Next chapter coming soon!**


	9. Bridgette's Discovery

**Hey people! STILL in the car! In case you're wondering, I've written the last two chapters on this car ride, even though they won't be published until later! Well, I hope you enjoy! This is where things start getting interesting! By the way, Bridgette is HARD to write! Also, I will add, this chapter is becoming AU for two reasons. 1) Bridgette knows (a little bit) about 'Connie' being Horace's 'daughter.' 2) (Spoiler to Thanks For The Memory Drive) Bridgette is NOT a supervillain. Well, without further ado, the chapter!**

Bridgette tip-toed through Mighty Med, for the first time aware that there could be criminals in here. She knew she was in a hospital, but it appeared to be uninhabited. But as she walked down the hall, she saw disease-ridden people, making her shudder. "Oliver!?" she whisper-shouted.

Bridgette noticed a door partially open, and walked in. Oliver was lying beside a girl, kissing her. "OLIVER!" screamed Bridgette.

Skylar and Oliver turned to Bridgette, and screamed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" roared Bridgette. She flung her arms as she talked, whacking her hand against the radio, and knocking it off the shelf. It let out a deafening screech as it hit the ground. Skylar covered her ears, sensitive from sickness.

"OLIVER PYNE GET AWAY FROM THAT GIRL!" she screamed, grabbing Skylar's arm, and pulling her away from Oliver, so hard she pulled Skylar right out of bed and onto the floor. "You don't know where she's been." Snapped Bridgette.

Oliver realized Bridgette had moved so fast she probably hadn't seen Skylar's uniform. He quickly threw a blanket over her. Bridgette gasped. "She better not be…"

"No!" yelped Oliver, "She's just cold! That's _all_."

Bridgette then grabbed Oliver's arm, and yanked him into a standing position beside her. "What did I tell you about girls?"

"Don't date them until I'm…"

"Don't date them until you're in college!" interrupted and finished Bridgette.

She eyeballed Skylar. "You want to date that?! There's so many better girls I could pick for you!"

"H-Hey! I'm n-not a 'that'!" Skylar yelled, hoarsely.

"Are you talking back to me?!" snapped Bridgette.

"N-no." said Skylar, this time not stuttering from cold. Bridgette was one scary woman!

"She stutters, Oliver. She could be crazy." Said Bridgette.

"MOM!" screamed Oliver. He quickly leaned down towards Skylar, "I am so sorry." He whispered.

"It's o-okay." Said Skylar.

"Oliver!" snapped Bridgette, pulling Oliver up, "Stand up straight! Do you need me to call a chiropractor?"

"Mom, relax." Said Oliver, "Remember the yoga lessons you take. Out, and in."

Bridgette took a deep breath. "I still don't know why my boss told me to take yoga. I'm a perfectly calm person!"

"M-maybe while you s-sleep…" muttered Skylar.

"I don't sleep." Said Bridgette.

"Yowza." Muttered Skylar.

Oliver gently helped Skylar up, practically holding her up.

"Stand up straight!" commanded Bridgette, to Skylar, "Put your feet under you! What are you, three?!"

"Mom!" said Oliver, "Be nice. This is Sky-Connie. She's…a really great girl."

Bridgette leaned in close, studying Skylar, and making her feel uncomfortable. "Are you…sniffing her?" asked Oliver.

"Get knew perfume. I don't like it." Snapped Bridgette.

"Mom, she's sick. She isn't wearing perfume." Said Oliver.

"Then take a shower! A lady should smell good!" said Bridgette.

Oliver facepalmed. "Mom!"

"Fine." Groaned Bridgette, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, uh, my full name is Connecticut, and…"

"Your full name is Connecticut?" asked Bridgette, "What kind of name is…"

As Bridgette was talking, Skylar swayed on her feet, before suddenly dashing over to a trash can and puking. It was the farthest Oliver had seen her move since she's gotten sick. Oliver couldn't help but think that Skylar was lucky she hadn't threw up on Bridgette. That would've been a disaster…

Oliver walked over, and held Skylar's hair back, as Bridgette walked over to Skylar's side. "It is incredibly rude to puke while I'm talking!" snapped Bridgette, "I could've said something important!"

"You were criticizing her name." said Oliver.

"Still!" cried Bridgette, "Note to self, get Oliver's girlfriend a new name."

Oliver groaned and tried to hide his red face in his hands.

Skylar finally pulled her head out of the trash can only to see Bridgette with a thoughtful face. "You know…" she muttered to herself, "Horace said something about a daughter with the name of…" She suddenly stopped talking, and whipped her head towards Oliver. "YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH YOUR SOON-TO-BE STEP SISTER?!"

Bridgette seemed to have enough, and grabbed Oliver by his ear, and Skylar by her hair and yanked them out of the room. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" they both screamed, like young children.

Coincidentally, Horace was wheeling himself down the hall at that moment, and Bridgette ran over to him. "Horace!" she cried, kissing both his cheeks, before slapping him across the face. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Kaz and Jordan ran down the hall at that moment, alerted by the noise. "Talk about tough love." Said Kaz.

"Soft hate." Corrected Jordan. They were quickly joined by Gus, wheeling in Spark.

"Why are they here?! What is this place?! I want answers, or you can expect sleeping on the couch!" yelled Bridgette.

"We don't even live together!" cried Horace.

"I will come to your house and make sure you're sleeping on the couch!" screamed Bridgette. Horace cowered. Bridgette really _was_ terrifying.

"Wow! This is interesting!" said Gus.

"Where'd you get that top hat?" Kaz asked, pointing at the top hat on Gus's head.

"I found it in Horace's office." Said Gus, "It holds the popcorn I carry around!" He took the top hat off his head, revealing a huge stash of popcorn. "Want some for the show?"

They four kids started eating popcorn and watching Bridgette scream at Horace.

"Uh, Honey." Asked Horace, "You didn't…notice anything about this hospital?"

"All I noticed," said Bridgette, 'Was Oliver and Connie kissing! My son, and your daughter, kissing! We're going to need family therapy!"

"Ooh!" yelled the four, as Oliver and Skylar flushed red.

"Say it a little louder, I don't think Egypt heard you." Muttered Oliver, sarcastically.

"Don't you sass me young man!" yelled Bridgette.

"OOH!" the four said, even louder.

"Oliver and Connie sitting in a tree!" sang Kaz, "K-I-S-S…ing!"

"I think the last letters are 'L-M-T.'" said Gus.

Kaz nodded. "Good call, Gus."

"Really?" asked Jordan, sarcastically, "K-I-S-S-L-M-T?!"

"Sounds right." Said Kaz. Jordan face palmed.

Horace sighed. "Bridgette, come with me. I have a lot to explain." Right as they were about to leave, a crash was heard in the Main Office. "Great! A diversion!" cried Horace.

"Horace!" yelled Oliver.

"Oh, right." Said Horace, " _Probably_ should go check on that. By Bridgette!"

"Oh no you don't." said Bridgette, "You aren't off the hook yet. I'm coming with you."

Everyone ended up following Horace into the Main Office. When they entered, everyone gasped.

"Who are they?!" shrieked Bridgette.

 **Dun dun dunnnnnn! The horrible, dreadful, rip-your-hair-out cliffie! Who do you think it is? (It's fairly obvious.) Sorry about all the special attention I've been giving Revenge! I promise I'll work on my other stories on the rest of the car ride/the return trip! Well, bye for now!**


	10. It's Battle Time!

**FINALLY I'm back! Sorry, I've had LOTS of YouTube videos to finish, and homework, but honestly it's no excuse. Sorry for not writing as much! Well, anyway, the cliffie is over! Time to find out what's gonna happen next! Get ready, 'cause this'll get crazy! Now, to respond to reviews:**

 **DragonEmperor999: No, Bridgette is not Mr. Terror in my story. I started this story before that happened in Mighty Med, and I'm keeping her as a regular normo, Oliver's mom and Horace's wife. But thanks for the review!**

 **Saaami: Aww, thanks! She was really hard to write, but I'm glad I did her well! Yeah, let's hope. Here's your update! Sorry for taking so long!**

 **Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks! Here's your update!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Thanks! Yeah, oh Bridgette. Just like her. ;)! Yeah, I wanted their…input. XD! You'll see! Thanks for the review!**

 **T917MA: Thanks so much! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Secret Sauze: XD! I'm glad you like it so much! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Thanks! Yes, Bridgette is awesome, always. XD! Yup, time for the big battle! Here's the next chapter! End of cliffie, whoo!**

 **Thefangirl50: Yup! Just most people don't address it…**

 **Wow, guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm honored, really! Finally, all you readers get to know what happens next! :)! Yay!**

Suddenly, before the eyes of the six teens, two adults, and two wolves, a purple-tinted smoke-figure formed. Before they could react, the smoke swirled quickly around them, trapping them in a tornado of smoke and blocking their vision. All they could hear was a sinister voice, somewhere outside the cloud. This voice just so happened to sound like Megahurts.

"I thought you'd be smarter than this." Purred Megahurts, clearly toying with them. "Walking right into certain disaster at your weakest? Wow, Horace. This is unlike you."

"Stop, Megahurts!" shouted Horace, hoarsely, "Let Oliver, Kaz, Jordan, Gus, Bridgette, Spark, and Skylar go! Spark and Skylar are sick, and the rest are just normos! They can't fight you! It's me you want!"

Megahurts chuckled. "Exactly. They can't fight me. And with all their valuable information, I can't just let them go." He paused for dramatic effect, "This'll be an easy kill."

"Horace!" shrieked Bridgette, grabbing Horace's arm. "You can't fight him! You aren't well yourself!"

Horace gently took Bridgette's hand. "I promise everything will be okay…Pooky Bear." He let himself smile a little, for Bridgette's sake.

Bridgette smiled, slightly, too. "No matter what happens, I'll never forget you."

That was when something in Oliver snapped. He couldn't bear to see his mom unhappy, even if she was a little obnoxious sometimes. "Okay, I'm not going to let this happen." Whispered Oliver, to Kaz, Oliver, and Jordan. "On the count of three, you know what to do." He quickly whispered the plan to Spark, while gripping the handles of a wheelchair they'd helped Skylar into after the incident with Bridgette. "One, two…three!"

Jordan grabbed Horace's wheelchair, and Kaz grabbed Spark's, his hand momentarily brushing hers. He blushed, slightly, and got ready. Gus quickly grabbed Bridgette's hand, and dragged her towards Oliver. At that moment, Spark summoned up all the power in her, and blasted a hole in Revengeance's smoke encasing.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" screamed Megahurts.

"We're busting out of here!" Yelled Oliver, as they charged down an adjacent hallway. Skylar stared up at Oliver, worried, but with trusting eyes. She believed in him.

"Turn left!" yelled Horace. The group obliged, and turned. "Now right!"

"Where are you taking us?!" yelled Oliver.

"You'll see." Said Horace, "We can't risk the villains finding out."

Horace continued to yell instructions, as Oliver, Kaz, Jordan, Gus, and Bridgette zigzagged their way through Mighty Med. Finally, they reached a metal door with a sensor on it. Horace placed his hand to the sensor, and the doors slowly slid open.

"Go in." whispered Horace, as the five slowly entered, with the three heroes.

"What is this place?" asked Kaz, looking around. There was titanium suits, ray guns, bullet proof glass, all the works lining every wall. The room was dark and musty, though, as though it hadn't been used in a while.

"You know how Titanio has a suit that gives him powers?" asked Horace.

"Yeah." Said Jordan.

"Well, in case of an emergency," started Horace, "Like this one, I worked with my business partner DD to make special suits that could give normos super powers, in a sense."

"Who's DD?" asked Kaz.

"We can't say his name, for security reasons." Said Horace, "We call these suits 'exoskeletons.' DD wanted to call them 'killer robot suits' but I won the coin toss."

"On that…odd note." Said Kaz, "Let's try these babies out!"

"Wait!" yelled Bridgette, stopping everyone. "I'm not just going to let my son run out there into certain death! Kaz, sure, but Oliver, no way!"

"Really feeling the love…" muttered Kaz.

"Well, Oliver can stay, if you want." Said Horace.

"No!" cried Oliver, "I have to help! If I don't, and one of my friends get hurt, I'll never be able to forgive myself. Please, mom."

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Seriously Oliver, must I do all the thinking for you? That's _not_ what I meant." Bridgette paused. "What I meant is, I'm fighting too."

"Really?" asked Oliver.

"Of course!" said Bridgette. "I've made all my bosses pass out, so why can't I do it to a villain, too!?"

"Then it's settled." Said Jordan. "We all fight."

"Cool!" yelled Gus, "I'll get the water guns!"

"No!" yelled Jordan, face palming, "Real guns! It's been my dream to use those one day…"

"Maybe we shouldn't let her handle the weapons." Whispered Oliver, to Kaz.

"Well, let's suit up!" yelled Gus, running over to a large metal armor.

"Wait!" Yelled Horace, causing Gus to turn. "It hasn't been tested yet!"

"But it's the best way to fight them!" yelled Oliver.

"Oh, I wasn't saying you weren't using them." Said Horace, "I was just warning you that when you _do_ use them, it'll heat up and melt you…but there's only, like, a quarter chance it'll do that."

"I'm taking the risk!" yelled Kaz, "Let's do this thing!"

"Wait!" yelled Spark.

"This again?" snapped Jordan, just wanting to grab a gun and shoot everything in sight.

"I should help you." Said Spark, pulling herself up. "I'm a hero. I don't want you to fight alone." Even as she spoke, she wobbled on her feet.

"Spark." Said Kaz, "We won't be alone. We have each other. And I don't want anything to happen to you! You're not well enough to fight."

"But what if you get hurt?" asked Spark.

"That's a risk we'll have to take, if it means saving the heroes." Said Kaz.

Spark nodded, but she looked like she wanted to argue.

"Okay!" said Horace, randomly cheerful, "Let's get you guys suited up."

This was easier said than done. Oliver, Kaz, Jordan, Gus, and Bridgette had to stand on a platform and lower themselves into the suits, that's how big those things were. Unfortunately, Jordan picked Gus up, turned him upside down, and dropped him into the suit, and it ended up taking another ten minutes to get him out. But eventually, they all got suited up, and were ready for battle.

The suits were definitely built to withstand much. They were large, of course, but also very thick. It took a series of (luckily labeled) buttons and levers to even move.

"Can we get moving?" shouted Kaz. Through the suit, is voice sounded very hollow, "Because this thing is giving me a massive wedgie!"

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Stop whining. I'm ready to go kill something!"

"It's a wonder you're not on the villains' side." Said Oliver.

"Okay!" yelled Horace, from ground level, interrupting the conversation. "Can you hear me?"

He was responded with five 'yes's. "Good!" yelled Horace, "So, you should know, built into the suit is a stun gun in the left arm, a ray gun in the right, and a net in the helmet. The net should be stronger than a chainsaw, but might not be stronger than superpowers, so…good luck with that."

All five rolled their eyes. "My advice!" yelled Horace, "Don't aim the net at an ally, don't use the stun gun on an ally, and most important, don't fall down."

"Good to know…" muttered Jordan.

"Are you guys ready for this?" asked Gus.

"Yeah!" yelled everyone.

"Let's kick some villain butt!" screamed Bridgette.

"MOM!" yelled Oliver.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment." Said Bridgette.

"Guys, if we don't make it back, I want you to know, I don't hate you…much." Said Jordan.

"And I'm the one who ate your shoe, not your next door neighbor's dog." Said Gus, to Kaz.

"I've been wondering how the dog could get past the electric fence!" yelled Kaz.

"Would you focus?!" yelled Oliver.

"Sorry." Said Kaz, "Bring it in."

All five went over to each other, and formed an awkward hug…until they fell down. "Help!" screamed everyone.

"Oh boy." Muttered Horace, "This isn't going to be good…"

 **Sorry the ending was bad! I didn't know how to end this chapter, but I wanted to end it on a high note, and before the battle. Next chapter will be the battle, though! Once again, sorry for not coming back to this story! Let's hope I can update my next story faster! I know, the ending was funny, but a little ominous, right? Well, I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. When Normos Rise

**Wow! The final story in my updating spree! I'm proud of myself. Well, the next thing I'll be working on is a Halloween story. Anyone have any ideas for that? I'm open to suggestion. Well, anyway, if you want to know what's on my mind, read the A/Ns of my other stories, cause I've got nothing original. Might as well just respond to reviews! Oh wait! I do have something! I'm trying to get this story to Most Reviewed in the Mighty Med archives, so keep on reviewing, please!**

 **DragonKing999: XD! That was pretty funny! And yes, DD is Donald Davenport. ;)!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: Thanks! XD! I know, right? Just had to add that Lab Rats reference. Thanks! In character is good! I'm glad you're enjoying!**

 **Secret Sauze: Yup! I did! Thanks for the review!**

 **Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying!**

 **Writer207: Yup! XD! That's why I called it 'exoskeleton' and not 'robot suit.' XD! Thanks! Well, I'm ready to write now! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: (Ten reviews) I'll try to respond to them all! 1.: I'm glad! I've been wondering if you'd enjoy this story. Thanks! Well, obviously you know why now! XD! 2.: I know! Cute Skoliver fluff! And yes, we've got a little Spaz in there, too! 3.: Oh yes, as a villain, you know he has LOTS to say. XD! Yes, of course it's the villains. 4.: Thanks! YES! Everyone MUST share that dream. Gus and Jordan have to know! 5.: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed! Actually, that wasn't a reference to Bionic Dog, and I have a weird story about that. So, that's a reference to Dance of Evil, when Kaz said, "That's not a wolf! That's my…unusually hairy aunt!" Well, turns out I wrote Dance of Evil BEFORE Bionic Dog came out. Coincidence I think not. Yup! And the award for Next Top Doctors are Jordan and Gus! XD! Had to do that! XD! Oh yes, I'm dragging them along. The Crusher has powers, so he is sick, but since he's so strong, he isn't dead. :)! (Don't worry…yet.) 6.: XD! He totally is. Aww, I know! Friendship fluff is the best! Thanks! 7.: Of course he has an evil plan! I mean, for a cloud with no brain, he's pretty smart. 8.: I feel like messing with Bridgette would lead to one less finger. Well, you've probably already found out! 9.: Trust me, that was one of my favorites to write. XD! She sure is! Well, you know! They did! 10.: XD! I tried to make it obvious! But I'm glad I almost got you! Oh yes, it's fight time! Thanks! Okay, thanks so much for all the reviews!**

 **Thefangirl50: I know, it's hard for me, too. For the most part, no. He's only mentioned. And thanks! I'm glad! Ominous means 'giving the impression that something bad is going to happen.' XD!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Once again, I'm trying to get this story to number one! Well, here's your chapter!**

Oliver, Kaz, Jordan, Gus, and Bridgette awkwardly stumbled into Mighty Med, in their exoskeletons, making all heads turn. "I'm warning you, get out of our hospital!" yelled Oliver.

Someone pushed through the crowd, and all the normos turned to look. They all gasped in shock when they saw it was none other than Megahurts.

"That's cute." Said Megahurts, giving out a fake chuckle, "But it's gonna take more than a 'no villains allowed' sign to keep us out."

"I thought villains had honor!" shouted Jordan, "I guess I was wrong."

"What do you mean, little girl?" sneered Dreadlock.

"Well, the Mighty Med heroes are sick. I've never known a villain to take an easy fight. That's less of a supervillain thing to do, and more of a scavenger thing."

"Why you insolent-" started Dreadlock, but Jordan wasn't finished.

"Makes me wonder just how 'super' a supervillain is." Snapped Jordan.

Megahurts turned towards Jordan. He didn't look angry on the outside, but his eyes were burning with rage. Yet he kept a sick, twisted smile on his face. "Unless," purred Megahurts, with sickening sweetness, "The villains are the cause of the weakness."

"W-what?!" asked Oliver, is temper rising. It was easy to tell the first person he wanted to battle was whoever made Skylar feel awful.

"Yup." Said Megahurts, popping the 'p'. "Looks like you can't save them all."

"What?" asked Oliver, "Skylar isn't dead."

"She…what?!" screamed Megahurts, storming into the crowd. He came face to face (or smoke) with Revengeance. "How much of a fool are you?!" shouted Megahurts, "I send you to do one job, weaken the heroes, and you couldn't even kill the weakest of them all?!"

Revengeance didn't say a word. He _couldn't_ say a word. But if you must know what he was thinking, it was this. _Yeah, maybe I couldn't kill that pathetic excuse for a hero. But it doesn't really matter now, does it?_ At least, that's what he thought as possessed Megahurts.

"Much better." Hissed Revengeance, in a snake-like voice. "It's been too long since I've had a body." And Revengeance knew he'd do whatever it took to keep this one. Hey, Megahurts didn't have a bad body. Megahurts should've appreciated it, before it was too late.

"Villains!" shouted Revengeance, "Attack!"

Each normo quickly decided what villain to go after. Oliver went after Revengeance, for obvious reasons, Kaz attacked Sole Slayer, Jordan went after Dreadlock, Gus battled Crimson Demon, and Bridgette fought WI-FI. It was only a small percentage of the villains, but they were the most powerful, so it was a start.

Oliver kicked Revengeance in the stomach, right as Revengeance grabbed his armored leg, yanked back, and tossed Oliver across the room. Oliver hit the ground and moaned from pain, though luckily the suit helped control the feeling. Suddenly, all he could see was black. For a second, Oliver panicked, until he realized something black was over the space he used to see. It was none other than Black Falcon, pinning Oliver down. Oliver quickly enabled a blaster, and shot Black Falcon into the ceiling.

Kaz, at the same time, had his own battle to take care of. Kaz attempted to punch Sole Slayer, but Sole Slayer geo leaped to the side. He then kicked Kaz squarely in the back. Kaz held out an arm so he wouldn't be stuck laying down, but even as he stood back up Sole Slayer grabbed the back of his suit and shoved him into the wall.

"Kaz!" Gus screamed, from his fight with Crimson Demon, "Use this!" Gus reached into his backpack, and pulled out a magnet.

"You carry around a magnet?!" shouted Kaz.

"You don't?!" shout Gus, tossing the magnet to Kaz. Kaz caught it, and placed it against Sole Slayer.

Suddenly, Sole Slayer couldn't teleport, leaving him vulnerable to Kaz's uppercut, and causing his jaw to bleed. From there, Kaz slammed Sole Slayer's head into the ground, making him fall unconscious. Kaz then turned to the next approaching villain, Doctor Wrath, and started to fight.

Meanwhile, Jordan grabbed Dreadlock by the dreads, and started whipping him around with her suit. "I love having superstrength!" yelled Jordan. Suddenly, Dreadlock kicked out a foot, and it met Jordan's helmet, hard. Jordan let go of Dreadlock and stumbled back, clutching her head, as Dreadlock ran over and delivered a punch to the top of her helmet. She ducked, and did a roundhouse kick to his legs. Dreadlock practically flipped, and landed face first on the ground.

Jordan nudged him, to make sure he was unconscious, before turning to Sonic Shriek and fighting a new battle.

"Take that!" screamed Gus, from where he fought Crimson Demon. "And that!" he was currently punching him, though Crimson Demon did well at dodging and blocking.

"You don't need to say 'and that' every time you thrown a punch!" cried Crimson Demon.

"I don't?" asked Gus, "Thanks, dude! That was tiring!"

"No problem." Said Crimson Demon, distracted for the moment.

"AND THAT!" screamed Gus, grabbing Crimson Demon by his horns and flinging him into the wall.

"AHH!" yelled Crimson Demon, as his leg crippled beneath him.

"I'm not done with you yet!" yelled Gus. He suddenly pulled a giant vat of mayo out of his endless backpack, and dumped it on Crimson Demon.

"NOOO!" yelled Crimson Demon, as he fell unconscious, blinded by mayo.

"Gus, behind you!" shouted Jordan.

"What?" asked Gus, turning around only to be met with a punch from The Ambusher.

"Oh, it's on!" yelled Gus, "Take that! And that!"

"UGH!" shouted The Ambusher, "I'm fighting one of _those_ guys!"

At that moment, Bridgette was thrown into the wall by WI-FI.

"I will hand it to you." Said WI-FI, "You are quite the intimidating person. But maybe not _powerful_ enough!"

"Oh yeah?!" snapped Bridgette, "Then maybe I should do to you what I did to my last boss!" Bridgette released the net from her helmet, and had WI-FI hog-tied in record time. "Wow! I was faster than I've ever done to a boss!" shouted Bridgette, "I deserve a metal!"

"AHH!" screamed WI-FI, as Bridgette stamped a foot down on his head, causing him to pass out (or worse).

"How powerful are these suits?" called Bridgette, to Oliver.

"Mom, you don't want to know." Said Oliver.

"Oh well." Said Bridgette, as she turned to fight Nightstrike. She was surprised. In only a half hour or so, they'd already thinned the villain army down to half! _Maybe normos aren't as weak as the heroes thought_. Thought Bridgette, with a smile, as she socked Nightstrike in the cheek.

 **Meanwhile**

Spark bent nervously over Skylar, examining her. Spark wasn't a doctor, but she knew something was wrong. She'd placed Skylar on a hot-air duct, which helped her shivering, but didn't help her color. She fingertips were almost a light blue, just a twinge.

"Horace!" Spark called.

"What?" asked Horace, rolling over.

"What does it mean if a person's fingertips are blue?" asked Spark.

Horace's eyes widened with shock. "I-Is Skylar's fingertips blue?" mumbled Horace.

"Yes!" cried Spark, her voice breaking in fear. "What does that mean?!"

"She's dying." Said Horace, softly.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Spark. "Wait, you can just use your last Caducio power on her, right?"

"Does EVERYONE know I'm Caducio now?!" snapped Horace, "And no, I can't. The last power is for emergencies only, plus she might not even be able to make it through."

"W-what do you mean by that?" asked Spark.

"I mean," started Horace, "If I do heal her, her body might not even be strong enough to recover."

"NO!" screamed Spark, on the brink of tears.

"I-It's okay." Said Skylar, softly. Her voice was so hoarse and faint, "I-I h-had to st-stay a-alive for O-Oliver and K-Kaz. Th-they are f-fighting th-the v-villains now. I-It's okay t-to l-let go."

"No." whispered Spark, "You have to keep fighting! You're Skylar Storm!"

"T-tell, O-Oliver, I-I-" right before she could finish, her head dangled back.

"SKYLAR!" shrieked Spark, pressing her ear to her chest. Skylar was alive, hardly. It was easy to tell she was barely clinging to life. "Horace, Oliver and Kaz need to wrap this battle up NOW and save Skylar."

"Spark…" whispered Horace.

"You can't argue!" screamed Spark, "We need them!"

"No." said Horace, "Look up."

Spark froze, staring up in shock at the massive shadow that loomed over her. She instantly moved protectively towards Skylar, as a large hand reached down towards her…

 **Wow! What is it with me and cliffies this weekend?! Well, in case you're confused, in this version, since Bridgette isn't evil, she didn't die, and Horace didn't use his last Caducio power, so he still has it. You will have to see what happens with that…I hope you enjoyed this chapter! YES! I ACCOMPLISHED THE UPDATING BINGE! Take that, naysayers! Every story updated in the course of two days! I knew I could do it! Did you guys like the fight? I had to go on Wikipedia to find most of the villains. XD! Well, bye for now! Depending on how much homework I get in the near future, I don't know the next time you'll hear from me. Hopefully soon!**


	12. Trapped!

**Whew! I'm finally back! Well, I'm trying to finish this story, so I'll just move onto the reviews so you can read!**

 **DragonEmperor999: No, maybe not yet…you'll have to wait to find out! Thanks for the review!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: YES! The dreaded cliffhanger! But it's over now. Thank you! I tried! :)! XD! I loved doing the humor! We don't know that yet. ;)! Maybe it is…Thanks for the review!**

 **Glee Clue Rock 1251: Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Thanks! XD! Let's hope she doesn't! Who knows? ;)! That's so sweet! Thanks for the review!**

 **Thefangirl50: XD! Totally a good idea. Hey, I can take him! I've got Fang, remember? XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thanks! XD! Gus is always a fun guy! You'll see…And yeah, I figured Spark would be more concerned because they're in similar situation. Well, it's over now! And you'll see! Thanks for the review!**

 **SecretSauze: IKR! Well, you have your update! Ah, I hear ya. I just prefer signing in so if people want to respond to the review, they can. I write, so it's worth the time. Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow! That's a lot! Thanks guys! Well, onto the story! :)!**

"Stop, or I shoot!" a sudden voice from across the room of battling people yelled.

The voice was so loud and authoritative everyone stopped. Oliver, Kaz, Jordan, Gus, and Bridgette all looked up from fighting villains, and surprisingly, the villains stopped, too.

Standing before them, was Revengeance.

It was at that moment that Kaz realized that they hadn't seen Revengeance during the battle. They were too busy with villains to notice him leave…

But that wasn't the thing that surprised them the most. Oh no, it was the people he was holding.

He was holding Spark up by the collar of her uniform, as she kicked and struggled, weakly. In his other hand, he was holding Skylar in the same manner, except she was completely unconscious. In the same hand, he was also holding Boji and Fang by their tails, which had been tied together. They both looked like they'd been shot with a tranquilizer, the way their eyes rolled around, and the way they swayed, woozily.

"Skylar!" screamed Oliver.

"Spark!" yelled Kaz.

Then, Bloodchef wheeled in Horace, who had been tied to his wheelchair, with a rag tied around his mouth. "Bridgette?!" he cried, though with the rag it sounded more like, "Widget?"

"Horace!" cried Bridgette.

The five normos were about to run to their friends, when they were all grabbed from behind by various villains.

"Let us go!" yelled Oliver, struggling to get out of the villain's grip.

Revengeance quickly grabbed Bloodchef's knife, and held it to Skylar's throat. "I'd advise you not to do that."

Oliver immediately stopped struggling, and shut his mouth.

Revengeance cackled. "How about a bit of a game-changer for you. You surrender, and I don't kill them. Okay?"

"Don't do it!" screamed Spark, "Don't listen to him!"

"Quiet!" snapped Revengeance, "The choice is yours."

Oliver, Kaz, Jordan, Gus, and Bridgette all exchanged looks. It was easy to tell that if her wrists weren't bound, Bridgette would've flung herself at Bloodchef. Oliver and Kaz felt the same way about Skylar and Spark. Jordan and Gus just wanted their friends to be safe.

With one final glance, everyone nodded. "We surrender." Said Oliver, softly.

Revengeance grinned. "Good choice. Lock 'em up, guys!"

Ten minutes later, Oliver, Kaz, Jordan, Gus, Bridgette, Skylar, Spark, and Horace were all in a cell in Mighty Max. As Revengeance prepared to lock the cell, Oliver shouted, "Hey! You said you wouldn't kill them!" He gestured to Skylar, who was barely clinging to life, and Spark, who looked like she was in pain, but didn't want to show it.

Revengeance grinned. "I said we wouldn't kill them. I didn't say we would help them."

"That isn't fair!" howled Boji, as Revengeance turned, and left.

"Wait…" said Oliver, thinking back to the battle, as he turned to his friends. "Megahurtz had said villains were the cause of the weakness. He also told Revengeance, when he was a cloud of smoke, to weaken the heroes. Do you think a part of Revengeance is inside them?"

Spark shuddered, not wanting to think of a piece of Revengeance in her, "I hope not."

"Can he even do that?" asked Jordan, "That's never happened in a comic book!"

"Well, maybe he just learned." Suggested Kaz.

"Wait." Said Spark, "Doesn't that mean if you kill Revengeance, our health will be restored."

"I think so!" said Oliver, excitedly. "Maybe that's how we can save the heroes!"

"Uh, hello?" said Jordan, "We're stuck in some kind of prison. Where are we, anyway?"

"Mighty Max." said Kaz, "Where the villains are-or were-kept."

"Well…" started Jordan, putting the pieces together. "If the villains were able to escape, then there must be some kind of exit!"

"Unless someone let them out from the outside." Interjected Horace.

"Look, this is my first time being helpful, could you give me a break?!" snapped Jordan.

The five normos immediately went through the cell, pushing and pulling on every brick, to try to find a hidden tunnel. Unfortunately, this wasn't the cell with the Solar Flare poster, and there was no apparent way out.

"We were so close to victory!" moaned Horace.

"What do you mean?" asked Gus.

"Well," said Horace, "You already took out all the strong heroes who were in the first section of the army, if you took out Revengeance, all that'd be left were the sidekicks and weaker villains. Heck, they might've just run from you guys!"

"Then we can't give up!" said Oliver, determinedly. "If the villains get their way, the world will be taken over. We can't let that happen."

Gus nodded, as Jordan turned to trying to punch the force field in front of the cell, trying to break out. Unfortunately, it wasn't working for her.

Kaz sighed, and laid back on the floor, as Spark moved to sit next to him. "I'm worried, Spark." He confessed, "What if we don't get out? What if Skylar dies? What if…you die, too?" he really didn't want to suggest that, but he just had to get it off his chest.

Spark smiled, before pecking him on the cheek. "Don't worry. You'll think of something." She said, before moving to help Jordan.

"Since when have I ever been a good thinker?" muttered Kaz, to himself, as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Suddenly, he noticed something. It was almost like grooves in the ceiling. It was hidden by paint and some conveniently placed vines, but he could tell what it was. "Oliver, get a look at this!"

Oliver came over, and looked where Kaz was pointing. "Is that…?"

"I think it is!" cheered Kaz, "A vent!"

"A vent?!" asked Jordan, coming over. "Of course! They must've had some way to heat the cells, and they wanted to conceal it from the villains!"

"Especially when they're melting them down into action figures." Said Kaz, as Jordan and Gus stared in horror, "But let's focus on the positive…"

Within moments, Horace had placed his wheelchair on a cot in the cell (he was healed enough to stand by now) and everyone started climbing up. With some awkwardness, they managed to hoist Skylar up, but that wasn't the big issue. Getting Boji and Fang up was easier said than done. In the end, Jordan had to take off her coat, and Boji and Fang bit into it, as they pulled the coat up.

"Okay…which way do we go?" asked Jordan, in her usual criticizing voice.

"Uh, pick a number!" yelled Kaz.

"Shh!" whispered Oliver, "Also, this is a matter of directions, not numbers!"

"Oh, I knew that!" Kaz said, still loudly.

"SHH!" shushed everyone.

Boji lifted her nose, and sniffed the air. "I smell an opening to the left." Whispered Boji.

"Good." Whispered Oliver, "Let's get out of here!"

As they crept through the air duct, they started to hear a noise. "What's that?" whispered Boji.

"I don't know." Said Oliver, "But I think we're near the exittttt!" He screamed as the air duct collapsed, suddenly, from the combined weight, and everybody fell to the ground.

"We're out!" cheered Gus.

"Not exactly." Said Kaz, gesturing to all the remaining villains surrounding them.

 **WHEW! Finally updated! Well, I hope you enjoyed! So, there'll probably be only two or three chapters left, I'd really like to wrap this story up. Also, I'm trying to get to 100 reviews! You think you guys could give me a hand? It'd be the first Mighty Med story to get 100 reviews! Well, hope you enjoyed! BYE!**


	13. The Final Battle

**Okay, I know I said I'd finish Unaccompanied Minors first, but really my aim is gonna be to finish this story. Only one more chapter, which is the epilogue! This is the big moment! I might even add an extra chapter thanking you guys for 100 reviews IF I get there. Which I really want to. (Hint hint. XD!) Well, I hope you enjoy the last chapter! Review time!**

 **DisneyChannelLover: I'm glad! I liked that, too. I've been trying to throw in dashes of comedy. Thanks for the review!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Glad you think so! Thanks for the review!**

 **Braille Rocks: Aww, that's so sweet! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Aren't we all? XD! You are very right. I hope so, too! I'm glad you enjoy so much! Aww, I hope I can do it! Thanks for the review!**

 **TTLKABC: Yeah, they're STILL angry. I think Fang wanted to, but given the circumstance, making Revengeance angry would be a bad idea. Not that Fang has ever listened to reason…I'm glad you got your chapter! Oh, I totally get it. Just because feels arise doesn't mean your OTP should change! He does! Kaz: Thanks TLK! Now where's my pony?! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: Glad you liked it! XD! I totally thought the list of plot points for me was cliché, cliché, cliché. XD! He does! I hope they can! Thanks for the review!**

 **Sodaluv8: Well, thanks for the help! :)! I'm glad you're happy! XD! Aww, that's so sweet of you! It's thanks to loyal readers like you that I'm even here! Thanks for the review!**

 **EmeraldTulip: That's so sweet! I'm glad you enjoy so much! Oh, it sure is. BOOM! XD! (Had to do that.) Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow, thanks for the reviews, guys! You totally deserve the best battle ever, in this chapter! I hope I can deliver! XD! Well, here's your story! I recommend the song Battleships: by Daughtry.**

Oliver, Kaz, Jordan, Gus, Bridgette, Boji, Fang, and Horace jumped up. Spark and Skylar stayed back, knowing they weren't in any condition to fight.

"AHH!" screamed Dreadlock's assistant, Bob.

"You're a dork!" screamed Spark, from the other side of the room, where she'd went with Skylar. "That's right! I remember you…"

"NO!" screamed Bob, running out of the room.

"Wow, that's pathetic…" muttered Fang.

All of the henchmen, lackeys, assistants, whatever they preferred to be called, got into battle position. None of them looked too confident in themselves, though, and kept shooting Revengeance looks.

At first, everyone was locked in a stare-down. No one made the first move, just waiting for the action to start. Well, this is what happens when instead of a hero/villain battle, you get a normo/henchmen battle.

Horace finally sighed, when he looked at Skylar and Spark. "Can I trust you guys to fight alone?"

Olive nodded. "Of course."

Horace walked over to Spark and Skylar. He immediately checked Skylar's temperature, and from the expression on his face, it wasn't good.

"Oh, come on!" Jordan suddenly screamed. "I came to fight!"

She suddenly ran up to the nearest lackey, kneed him in the gut, and punched him in the jaw. He ran, with his jaw bleeding, into another section of Mighty Max. From the look on his face, he could've been putting himself in jail.

Oliver, Kaz, and Gus stared at Jordan in shock, and horror, while Bridgette only applauded. "I did the same to my first boss."

Kaz sighed. "I get the feeling this'll be an easy battle."

And Kaz was right. Of course, Revengeance was protected, at the back of the crowd, but defeating the crowd was much easier than when it was all villains. Most of the henchmen could be taken out with simple punches. Some even ran when Jordan or Bridgette looked them in the eyes. Talk about powerful women!

The difficult ones were the lesser villains, who were tough, albeit a little. Oliver was currently engaging in combat with one now.

Oliver kicked the villain in the side, sending him reeling into a post. He turned around, and kicked Oliver in the gut. Oliver gasped for air, and took a few steps back. Then, the villain moved in for a punch in the cheek, but Oliver just barely managed to block him. Finally, Oliver punched the villain in the side, in the same manner he punched Dawg, the shark. That was enough to leave the villain stunned enough to end the battle.

Gus also engaged in combat with a villain, but his strategies were a lot…stranger.

"I've got the perfect thing for you!" yelled Gus, trying to sound threatening. He reached into his backpack, and pulled out a toilet plunger.

"What the heck?!" asked the villain, as Gus bopped him on the head with a plunger, hard enough to knock him unconscious.

"I'm not done with you yet!" yelled Gus, pulling a pie out of his backpack, and smashing it against the villain's face.

Kaz ducked a flying kick from a female villain, in a brown cloak. "AHH!" screamed Kaz, trying to attempt a weak, roundhouse kick. "I don't want to hurt a girl!"

"Well, I don't have a problem with it!" yelled Boji, biting into the villainess' neck, and not releasing.

The villain dropped to the ground, as Boji placed her paws on the villain's back. "The trick is to aim for the neck, and don't let go until the body stops shaking."

Kaz shuddered, and turned to fight a different villain.

Bridgette faced off against a villain, swinging her purse like nunchakus. "Hi-ya!" yelled Bridgette, whacking one villain in the face, causing them to stumble back. "Hi ya!" she yelled, hitting a new one.

"Not another screamer…" muttered one of the villains, annoyed.

One villain got fed up, and whacked Bridgette with a staff. Bridgette immediately toppled to the ground, grabbing her back and moaning in pain. The villain held the staff over her head, and yelled, "This is the end!"

Bridgette tried to scramble out of the line of fire, but it looked like the end was coming. However, right as the death-blow was coming, Fang sprung out from the fight, and gripped the staff in his powerful canine teeth. "Hey! Respect a lady!"

Using his super-strength, Fang shook his head, causing the villain to let go of the staff. He then looked away, the staff still in his mouth, and suddenly turned towards the villain, still with the staff, and whacked him, like a baseball bat, across the room. "He he…that's gonna leave a mark."

" _Enough_!" yelled a familiar voice, from the back of the crowd. "These fools are no help to me. Fight me, personally. Prove normos are better. I sincerely doubt you can."

"Piece of cake." Snapped Jordan. To Revengeance's surprise, Jordan kicked him in the side, causing him to step back, before he could even react.

"Foolish normo girl!" yelled Revengeance. He backhanded her in the cheek, but Jordan forced herself not to flinch. If she'd learned anything from the comic books, it was to never show pain in the face of an enemy.

"Hey! Don't hurt Jordan!" snapped Kaz, launching himself onto Revengeance's back.

"Kaz! Be careful!" screamed Spark.

Kaz covered Revengeance's eyes, and the villain stumbled, waving his arms to try to get the pesky normo off him. "Get off of me!"

"Oh yeah?" snapped Gus, "Well take this!" Gus suddenly pulled a _brick_ out of his backpack, and dropped it on Revengeance's foot.

"Ow!" yelped Revengeance, then, "You fight like children!"

He immediately built up the rage-induced strength to throw Kaz off. "Oh yeah, is this childish?" snapped Oliver, kicking Revengeance in the shin.

"Oh!" groaned Revengeance, griping his leg. "Pesky normos!"

It was notable that Revengeance wasn't fighting his best. Probably because, one, he'd just been involved in a battle, plus lots of battle training, and two, he didn't want to give up Megahertz's body, when taking over bodies was, like, his big thing.

"If I could, I'd plague them all!" snarled Revengeance.

"No!" yelled Jordan. "This isn't about being normos!"

"Yeah!" yelled Gus, "We aren't just defending normos, we're defending everyone!"

"So, if you're going to battle us, battle us like a villain would a hero." Said Kaz, surprisingly serious.

Revengeance's eyes widened, in surprise. It was no surprise to him that his powers weren't great, but now the children wanted a real battle. What more could he give?

Revengeance was suddenly filled with rage. He should've been able to take down each of these kids, no problem. If he couldn't do it fighting, or with powers…then maybe it was time to take someone else's style.

Revegenace ran over to the villain with the staff that had almost killed Bridgette, and grabbed it. Revengeance swung the staff, threateningly, eyeing Bridgette in particular. "You will all bow!"

"Never!" yelled Bridgette.

"How about this, then?" asked Revengeance. Acting fast, Revengeance knocked Kaz off his feet, and pointed the staff right at his heart. "Let him perish!"

"Oh well, I never liked Kaz anyway." Muttered Bridgette.

"NO!" screamed Spark. No one even payed attention to her, but now Horace was looking at her, intently. Her eyes were squinted shut. If there was any time for a hero to save, it was now.

"Please." Whispered Spark, "I need more power…please." She summoned all the power she could, deep down inside, fueled with thoughts of Kaz, her friends, and what the world would be like if the villains won. All at once, her eyes burnished a bright, golden color, and the largest spark she's every produced poured out of her hands…right into Revengeance's chest, the same exact spot Revengeance was pointing at Kaz.

Revengeance was hurled back, feeling the heat crackle through his body. He was alive, though, just barely…for now.

The staff was now hurtling through the air, in no real direction. Maybe by luck, or some secret force, the weapon was in a beeline…right for Revengeance's chest.

Before Revengeance could move out of the way, the deadly staff had pierced the skin, organs, driving deep into his flesh.

The teens all looked away, not wanting to see the blood pouring from the wound.

After a moment of shocked silence, Oliver, Kaz, Jordan, Gus, and Bridgette held each other, tight, in an embrace. It was over. This nightmare was _over_. Revengeance was defeated, for there was no way he could survive the fatal wounds. Even with Skylar's healing power, it wouldn't work. He was gone.

Speaking of Skylar, Oliver immediately ran over to her. "Skylar!" he yelled. "Is she okay?"

Horace placed a hand on her heart, and grinned. "It's weak, but it's there. Now that Revengeance isn't inside her, I think we can keep her alive."

"Oh, thank goodness!" cried Boji, as Oliver hugged Skylar, even though she was unconscious.

"Do you need to borrow an x-ray?" asked Gus, pulling one out of his backpack.

"How did you-" started Horace.

"My parents are extremely rich." Said Gus.

"That…was not what I was going to ask." Said Horace. "But thanks for the free x-ray! These things are so overpriced!"

Kaz ran over to Spark, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're okay." Whispered Spark.

"Same here." Said Kaz, "About you, I mean." He added, as Spark giggled.

"I'm just going to say it." Said Jordan. "This was the most amazing day of my life."

"Same here!" agreed Gus.

"Kaz, are you taking a selfie at the battle sight?" asked Oliver.

"Well, how else are all the heroes going to know how awesome I am?" asked Kaz. This comment earned him an annoyed look from everyone. "I mean, we are."

 **Well, did you like the second to last chapter? Did you like the final battle? I think I played it off well, though I think it could've been better. Meh, maybe I'm being overcritical, but I don't think I'm great at writing battle scenes. Well, like I said, please review! The Mighty Med archive deserves a one-hundred reviewed story, don't you think? (Though, there's two stories I THINK will get one-hundred reviews. SQUEE! My little archive is expanding! XD!) Well, I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Epilogue

**FINALLY! The last chapter of Revenge! It's been quite the adventure, and I'm a little sad to let it go, because…THIS IS THE FIRST MIGHTY MED STORY TO GET 100 REVIEWS! OMG, 100 thank you's, guys. This means the world to me. I never thought I'd make this goal, but thanks to you, I could do it! And this is an older story, just think of the new ones! OMG, this archive is expanding, and I'm super proud. Anyway, might as well read the reviews that helped me get here!**

 **Braille Rocks: Oh, don't worry. I never forget a story. I'm glad you enjoyed, and of course I needed to add girl power! There's not enough girls on Disney XD, so I just had to add that. Thanks for the review!**

 **DragonEmperor999: Glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the review!**

 **TeamTLKandBaltoCrew: Oh Kaz, he did great AMONGST OTHERS. XD! Aww, thanks! XD! Yes, Bridgette is super intense. Oh yeah, I gave them two helpings of steak after that. Fang: YUM! Thanks, TLK! Oh yeah it will! Stupid Revengeance…Well, they had to! Oh yeah, I'd love a backpack like that. XD! Eh, I figured Bridgette would be like that. Thanks for the review!**

 **EmeraldTulip: Aww, thanks! Yes, I tried to make the characters VERY cool. It is! I'm really happy right now, and for everyone who makes this achievement! Maybe one day there'll be a Mighty Med fanfiction awards. XD! Thanks for the review!**

 **Writer207: I'm glad! Yeah, it's hard. Well, it wouldn't be Mighty Med without comedy! Yeah! Go girls! XD! Yup, Gus's backpack tops it all. Thanks for the review!**

 **Sadielover1470: I'm glad you enjoy, and think I'm funny! XD! Yay! Skoliver is life! Thanks for the review!**

 **PurpleNicole531: Thanks! It was hard! Yeah, I had to add some humor. ;)! Yay Spark! Thanks for the review!**

 **Sodaluv8: Aww, that's sweet! Thanks, I did reach my goal! Well, Spark needed her moment. He's defeated! :D! Yay! I'm glad you aren't too upset! Well, we'll see what happens to Skylar soon! With Gus, you can never know. XD! I try! Yeah, good for Fang! Very true! Thanks for the review!**

 **Wow guys, I can't thank you enough. You've all been so supportive. Honestly, this story started out as an idea I thought no one would ever read. Honestly, I asked a friend if I should write it, saying 'I'm not sure people will enjoy, all the heroes are sick, and the normos are the only ones really being cool.' She told me, without a doubt, I should go for it! Thanks to her, and your support, I've come so far! :D! This is my third serious Mighty Med story, and I think my writing has really improved since the first! Thanks for every, and all reviews, I hope to see you guys in my next story!**

Oliver slowly walked down the hallway of Mighty Med, recounting the events of the past couple of weeks. Or had it only been one week? After all the chaos, he didn't really remember it. No matter how long it'd been, it felt like an eternity. The first sign, when he saw Skylar sick. At first, he'd just brushed it off. Nothing but a bad flu in the superhero world. Sure, it spread to an unnatural number of heroes, but Oliver had forced himself not to jump to conclusions.

Then, after a week or so of many sleepless nights, they'd enlisted the help of Jordan and Gus, something Oliver never felt was possible. He never realized they could be the future Mighty Med employees, nor did he think they had what it took. Perhaps Oliver had underestimated his friends.

After that, Oliver had gotten together with Skylar, his dream girl, the one he loved. Unfortunately, at the time, what would've been a dream come true quickly became his worst nightmare, when he realized Skylar was dying.

Next, Oliver's mom discovered Mighty Med. Talk about humiliating, having your mom walk in on a deeply personal moment with the girl you love. Not to mention, finding out she didn't approve of Skylar. Well, of course, there was the tiny factor of Skylar being his fake stepsister…maybe he shouldn't be too annoyed with his mom.

After that, battle one and two. There would be ones for the history books. Who would've thought a bunch of normos had what it took to be heroes? Okay, so some heroes, like Titanio, are actually normos, but take a bunch of untrained teenagers whose biggest 'battle' was over the last pizza slice…the odds were certainly stacked against them. Oliver wouldn't have guessed he could do this just a month ago, but now…he felt unstoppable. Sure, in battle one they fought with suits, and battle two was just weaker villains, but it was still thrilling; breathtaking. They were heroes, something Oliver and Kaz (mostly Kaz) had always dreamed of. Best of all, they were heroes _together_ , and with their best friends.

And somewhere along the line, they managed to solve the most recent 'big mystery', of how the heroes got contaminated.

Now, heroes would be free of sickness, if not immediately, than soon. Now, there'd be no more lying of friends, and instead they'd all work together. Now, Oliver had a girlfriend, and he was near certain Kaz was on the way. After all, Spark was _awfully_ grateful to him. Most importantly, now the world would be safe from danger.

The heroes had won, the villains defeated. Or, as most heroes would say, a normal Tuesday night.

Oliver gently knocked on the door of a certain hospital room, once he'd reached the end of the hallway. "Can I come in?"

"The door's open." Came a soft response.

Oliver smiled, and opened the door. Inside, Skylar was lying on a gurney, in her pajamas. Boji sat next to her, telling her about the events that had happened while Skylar was unconscious.

"Oliver! You all won the battle!?" asked Skylar, a big smile on her face. He noticed she was shaking, a little, but it didn't show in her speech.

"Of course we did, if we didn't, I wouldn't be here." Said Oliver, before adding, "Neither would you."

He leaned in, and gave her a peck on the forehead, causing Boji to grin. "I always knew you two would get together."

"Yeah, yeah…" muttered Skylar, trying to hold in laughter.

"I'm sorry you aren't recovering as fast as-"

"The heroes with powers?" interrupted Skylar, causing Oliver to give her a sheepish grin. Skylar waved a hand, dismissively. "Don't worry, I saw this coming."

Oliver sighed, and felt her forehead. It was still hot, but her temperature was going down. Her skin was still pale, but not as unnatural as the past few days.

"Can I get out of bed yet?" whined Skylar. Now that she was stronger, she was sick of laying around all day.

"Yeah." Said Oliver, extending an arm.

"Really?" asked Skylar. For the past few hours, Oliver had told her to stay in bed.

"Well, as long as you can't pass your sickness to anyone, I think you can come have lunch with me and Kaz." Said Oliver, with a grin.

"Definitely." Said Skylar, taking Oliver's hand, and standing up. She still leaned on Oliver, a bit. "Should I change?"

"Sure." Said Oliver, "I'll wait."

Skylar went into the room's closet, while Oliver continued his previous train of thought. So much had changed since the battle, and it had only been a few days! Of course, those first few days Skylar was unconscious, which was why it was just now that Boji had recounted the battle to her. For one thing, Oliver and Kaz's salaries were raised, as a reward for saving the world. Jordan and Gus still worked at Mighty Med, and were learning some new skills from the other doctors. Kaz and Spark were closer, and spent a long time talking to each other throughout Spark's (short) recovery. And, of course, Skylar was getting better.

Oliver grinned. For once, it felt like nothing could ruin anything. Everything was perfect. Well, it would be, once Skylar was healthy.

Skylar came out of the closet, wearing a loose hoodie and sweatpants. "I know it doesn't look much like me…" said Skylar, awkwardly.

"Meh, everyone wants to wear relaxing clothes when their sick." Said Oliver, waving his hand, "You're just able to do it confidently."

Skylar smiled, and the two left, with Boji, to the break room (it had better food than the cafeteria.)

As they walked, Oliver noticed Skylar's eyes were drooping shut, a bit. "You know, if you're too tired, you don't have to-"

"I'm fine, Oliver." Said Skylar, softly. She started to blink her eyes, hard, as though trying to keep herself awake.

"Okay, but if you…need anything, just say." Said Oliver, before turning to Boji. "You too, Boji, you've been working hard." The wolf had been up all night with the doctors.

"Really?" asked Boji, before Oliver nodded. "Great!" She quickly ran in front of Oliver, and dropped onto her back. "Carry me, peasant!"

Oliver looked surprised, but turned to Skylar. "Do I have to?"

Skylar snickered. "You're the one who offered."

"Fine." Muttered Oliver, leaning down to lift up Boji.

"Ahh…" murmured the wolf. "I like the view up here."

"Yeah, but don't get used to it." Muttered Oliver, before turning to Skylar. "I would rather carry you."

"Oh, you want to do that, too?" asked Skylar, between giggles.

"Please no." said Oliver, as they entered the break room. "Why do girls always stick together…?"

"Boji, you really need to lay off the chicken." Panted Oliver, as he dropped her on the ground.

"Did I ask for your opinion, peasant?" Boji snapped, playfully whacking Oliver in the face with her tail.

"Ow!" yelped Oliver.

Skylar was laughing uncontrollably. "You should've seen your face!"

Oliver tried to look annoyed, but he couldn't help but smile, seeing Skylar happy for once. "You can sit down, I'll get something from the fridge." Said Oliver.

Skylar nodded, and took a seat at the break room's table, leaning all the way against the back of the chair, and throwing her head back. She looked like she would fall asleep at any second. "Why am I tired when I'm here, but energetic in bed?" she moaned.

At that moment, Kaz entered, with Jordan. "Whoa! Skylar!" yelped Kaz, "You look…better?"

"Might need a trash can for those bags." Insulted Jordan, without even batting an eyelash. She was referring to the dark circles under Skylar's eyes.

"Jordan!" snapped Kaz.

"What?" asked Jordan, "I like to keep it real."

"Yeah." Said Skylar. "Real _ly insulting_."

"Now you get it." Said Jordan, going to the fridge to grab some milk. "Perfect, it's expired."

"Why would you want to drink expired milk?" asked Kaz.

"Oh, this isn't for me." Said Jordan, "It's for Gus."

Oliver chuckled, and shook his head. Now things were starting to be like how life was _before_ Revengeance's uprising.

Then, Gus came in, with Spark.

"Ugh, this place is already crowded, why's Gus here?" snapped Jordan, trying to act normal (well, Jordan's version of normal) so Gus wouldn't know about the prank.

"Ooh, is that milk?" asked Gus, "I love milk, especially when mayo is mixed in!"

No one questioned this. It _was_ Gus, after all. Jordan rubbed her hands together, maliciously, as Gus drank the milk. Surprisingly, he didn't spit it out. Gus quickly looked at the milk carton. "Expired 2014." Said Gus, "An excellent year."

Jordan facepalmed, dragging her hand down her face. Kaz laughed so hard, non-expired milk shot out of his nose, drenching Jordan.

"KAZ!" screamed Jordan, "I will wring your NECK!"

Oliver quickly grabbed, and restrained Jordan. Spark was stomping her foot on the ground, doubled over laughing. Skylar grinned, and covered her mouth. This was quite the way to have lunch.

After about ten minutes of trying to strangle Kaz, things calmed down enough for everyone to have a peaceful lunch. Okay, that was a lie. They needed to borrow Agent Blaylock's handcuffs, and handcuff Jordan to the leg of the table. Even then, she wouldn't stop making evil-eyes at Kaz. Kaz was squirming all through lunch.

"You're looking cold, Skylar." Said Jordan, changing the topic in a fake-sweet tone. "What, is real not as snuggly and warm as your bed?"

Skylar just rolled her eyes.

"Jordan, what is up with you today?" snapped Oliver.

"I've had to be supportive for, like, a week!" snapped Jordan, "I'm letting all the pent-up negativity out today, Haircut!"

"Hey! I like my haircut!" whined Oliver.

"Guys." Said Spark, trying to control her laughter. "I might not have been on earth long, but this seems normal, and…chill! I kinda like it!" She brushed her hand against Kaz's. "I kinda like it _a lot_."

Jordan sighed. "Well, mercilessly teasing Haircut and Flippy Longstockings over here is on my day-to-day schedule."

"Enough with the nicknames." Groaned Skylar, rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah, and stealing lunch is on _my_ day-to-day schedule." Said Fang.

"What?" asked Oliver.

"Check your sandwich." Said Fang.

Oliver checked. Any trace of meat was gone. "How…did you do that?!"

"Focus, guys!" snapped Spark. "What matters right now is that we're all here, together."

"We'll all be better soon." Said Oliver, squeezing Skylar's hand. "Ad we'll help each other along the way."

"Yeah." Said Skylar, with a gentle smile. "I don't want this moment to end."

 **Aww, I gave you a humorous, cheerful, and slightly cheesy ending to hold onto. Well, I hope you enjoyed this story, writing it has been a blast! I never knew I could combine action and comedy so well. XD! I should be a Mighty Med script writer! (Well, if I worked for Disney, I would've made Mighty Med last another season.) Well, I hope I do well in my next story! Check out my other Mighty Med story, Goosebumps, which should be updated soon! BYE!**


End file.
